Começar de novo
by thaianegpotter
Summary: Continuação final do livro 7 até o epílogo. Como foi a vida de Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione? Quais foram seus desafios até o epílogo? Como o amor entre eles se desengrolou com o passar dos anos? O que J.K. não falou, tá tudo aqui!
1. Apenas o despertar

Tudo estava prestes a começar...

A guerra havia terminado com a vitória para Harry, para o bem. Entretanto, tudo ainda era tão confuso, tão estranho! Sonhos perturbavam Harry, mostrando um Voldemort retornando com todo o poder, mais perdas... Só sonhos! Pois, quando Harry acordasse na sua cama de dossel na Grifinória, tudo estaria bem, graças à sua luta, ao seu empenho, tudo que ele e todas as pessoas que amava fizeram para que, neste momento, o mundo bruxo pudesse dormir em paz, assim como ele.

A manhã chegou ao quarto absolutamente estrondosa, com raios de sol esquentando os corpos dos homens que ali dormiam. Não eram mais meninos. A luta os amadureceu, onde se via um tímido garotinho magricela e ''ocludo'' e um Weasley emburrado, bom, não se podia ver mais.

E de repente duas meninas também cansadas e abatidas entram no quarto e de mansinho tentam fechar as cortinas, porém Harry e Rony já haviam acordado.

-Bom dia meninos, pensei que ainda estavam dormindo. - Disse Hermione.

-Nah, está muito quente. - Respondeu Rony.

-Bom dia Harry. - Disse Gina.

Harry não conseguiu responder. Sentia tanta falta daquele bom dia, daquele perfume no ar, daquele cabelo tão lindo refletindo tão perfeitamente com o sol. Perdeu-se na imensidão do olhar de Gina. Os dois passaram um bom tempo assim, em silêncio, até que Rony cortou aquela nostalgia:

- Estou com fome.

No que Hermione, tendo uma brilhante idéia, disse:

-Ah Rony, vamos tomar café então, juntos.

A palavra ''juntos'' alegrara bastante Rony, que até esqueceu que acabava de deixar um casal de ex- namorados juntos no quarto dos grifinórios.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Gina perguntou:

- E então, como se sente agora?

Antes de mais nada, Harry disse:

- Senta aqui do meu lado, estou com saudades de conversar com você.

No que ela se sentou ao seu lado, ele começou a falar:

- Sei como foi difícil para você todo esse tempo. Você foi magnífica Gina. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter uma amiga como você.

Harry percebeu a ligeira careta no rosto de Gina ao dizer a palavra ''amiga'' então logo explicou:

- Gina, não pense que tudo terminou entre nós, ainda te amo muito, você não faz idéia do quanto. Eu quero ficar com você, seguir em frente contigo, mas não agora. Eu preciso acertar tudo , deixar toda essa fase ruim passar, para que, aí, eu possa ser só seu, se você ainda me quiser, é claro.

No que Gina rindo, respondeu:

- Ah, você acha mesmo que, em algum momento, eu me esqueci de você? Já estava querendo se livrar de mim, né mocinho?- falava rindo enquanto jogava almofadas que estavam próximas. Nesse momento, os dois começaram uma guerra de travesseiros. Não sabiam o porquê, só sabiam que ficar ali juntos, rindo e esquecendo os problemas trazia uma sensação maravilhosa. E, na disputa por uma almofada bem grande, ótima para acertar alvos que se moviam, os dois caíram esparramados um por cima do outro e continuaram assim rindo, mas logo parou. Gina corou. Harry olhava muito intensamente para ela e não conseguiu conter as palavras que escaparam de sua boca:

- Te amo.

Gina sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e também não sabia porquê. Mas respondeu com a voz embargada:

- Faria tudo de novo por você. E vou te esperar até dar tudo certo.

Mas a situação em que os dois estavam pedia um beijo. E assim se fez. Um beijo leve como a brisa, calmo, tão quente e saboroso, porém rápido. Harry se separou de Gina e disse:

- Vamos descer, senão vou acabar lançando um alorromora na porta.

Os dois desceram as escadas com a um sorriso no rosto e um brilho peculiar no olhar.

**N/A: Ai gente nem sei se eu vou conseguir editar direito , mas estou muito feliz de começar as minhas fics aquii – autora emocionada *-* Espero que gostem e que se sintam felizes enquanto lêem! Mandem reviews, please! Um beijinho,**

**Thaianegpotter *-***


	2. A grande decisão

**N/A: aoun obrigada pelas reviews *-* adorei, desculpa se ficou curto o capítulo, é que é a minha primeira fic e eu não sabia como ficaria postado aqui... mas, então, vou tentar postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível, mas vai ser meio complicadinho pra mim porque estou em ano de vestibular, mas vou fazer o possível ok?**

Na mesa do grande salão de Hogwarts, sobraram poucas pessoas, e, o que era para ser risos e felicidade, após a guerra, era cansaço e dor. Contudo, tudo isso ia passar logo.

Harry e Gina se sentaram perto de Rony e Hermione. Essa já havia acabado de comer, mas Rony estava com umas 10 salsichas no prato e um grande copo de suco de abóbora ao lado. Gina riu.

Depois de comerem, foram ajudar na reconstrução do castelo. Tudo ainda estava desabado, e, mesmo todos pedindo para eles descansarem, não o fizeram. Queriam ver logo a escola como era antes. A escola destruída lembrava tudo aquilo que devia ser posto de lado. Enquanto reparavam as paredes e traziam de volta as armaduras, Mc Gonnagal se aproximou e chamou, os quatro, para sua sala, a antiga de Dumbledore.

Ao entrarem na sala e se sentarem ela perguntou:

- Então, como agora tudo está voltando ao normal, quero saber qual vai ser a decisão de vocês em relação à escola. Se não quiserem voltar, tudo bem. Estão praticamente formados e eu faço questão de oficializar isso. Entretanto, caso queiram concluir seus estudos, serão bem-vindos. A senhorita Weasley deve voltar obrigatoriamente, mas a trouxe, pois também fará parte de suas decisões- disse olhando fixamente para Harry com cara de aprovação.

No que Hermione disse:

- Professora, importa-se de conversarmos sobre o assunto e falar com a senhora assim que decidirmos?

- É claro que não, querida! Resolvam e me informem o que preferirem.

O quarteto desceu e continuou a ajudar na reconstrução. Depois, almoçaram e foram para o salão comunal, já que o Sr. Weasley assim pedira, pois queria fazer um comunicado. Depois que todos estavam lá , ele falou:

- Conversamos com Mc Gonnagal e decidimos fazer todos os enterros aqui. Alguém tem alguma objeção?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Ok então... é , certo. Então, a cerimônia será feita amanhã de manhã, vamos ficar por aqui e ajudar a reconstruir mais coisas.

Todos se retiraram e o quarteto subiu para o quarto dos meninos para decidir o que fariam. Rony se jogou em sua cama de dossel e Hermione se sentou suavemente ao seu lado, mas ele a empurrou de forma que ficasse deitada ao seu lado, deixando - a muito corada. Todavia, estavam praticamente juntos, logo tudo isso seria normal.

Já Harry procurou manter certa distância de Gina, cada um se sentando rigidamente em uma pontas opostas da cama. Aquele momento em que Gina o beijou deitada em cima dele não havia saído de sua cabeça durante toda a tarde. E, é claro, que Gina também não esquecera. Hermione pigarreou e começou a falar o que pensara sobre o assunto:

- Bom, eu acho que não haveria problema de ficar aqui mais um ano e concluir meus estudos, será ótimo para aprender mais coisas.

E Gina disse:

- Ah, o que mais você quer aprender Hermione? Já fez tanta coisa pelo mundo bruxo!

Rony falou:

- Mione, se você ficar eu fico com você. Sem problema algum.

Mas para surpresa geral Harry discordara de todos:

- Eu não quero mais voltar.

Gina ficou perplexa. Já estava sonhando com tardes ensolaradas em que ficariam juntos, e noites mal dormidas de tanta paixão e... como ele não queria ? Será que ele não a amava tanto assim? Depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela manhã?

Contudo, Harry já pensava algo muito, muito maior. Ele queria organizar logo sua vida, arrumar um emprego, para que, logo que Gina saísse de Hogwarts, ele pudesse dar a ela uma vida de princesa. Ele viveria por ela, respiraria por ela, trabalharia e lutaria por ela. Ele achou que seria melhor assim.

Só que Gina não sabia disso e começou a ficar com os olhos marejados, não sabia porque estava tão emotiva, mas tudo que acontecia entre os dois a fazia chorar. E isso sem contar o quanto ela já chorara por seu irmão e Lupin e Tonks de noite...

Então ela falou:

- Vou dar uma volta.

Saiu para os jardins com uma lágrima quase despencando e a solidão voltando novamente à sua mente. Entretanto, ela não via que um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes a seguia para o que ia ser uma longa conversa sobre o futuro.

**N/A: Eu sei que ta tristinha essa parte, mas vai passar logo logo , tá? Vai ficar tudo bem entre eles *-*, beijinhos!**


	3. Pedidos e mais pedidos

**N/A: Bom gente, eu estou ficando ligeiramente viciada em escrever, então aí vai mais um capítulo! E obrigada pelas reviews, tão fofas *-*, mandem mais? Eu fico pulando de alegria quando eu leio que vocês gostaram :)**

Chegando ao recém reconstruído jardim, Gina se sentou embaixo de uma árvore e começou a chorar. Não entendia mais o que estava acontecendo, pensava que Harry ia voltar logo com ela, mas ele queria passar o ano todo fora? O que ele faria durante esse ano de distância? Será que a esqueceria? Será que encontraria outra pessoa melhor do que ela? Tudo isso passava pela sua cabeça, e, de repente, sentiu uma mão levar embora uma lágrima do seu rosto. Era Harry. Ele ficou com o coração partido ao vê-la chorando e se sentou ao seu lado. Gina não falou nada. Então ele suspirou e disse:

- Você não sabe esperar, né ruivinha?

Ao que Gina perguntou:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que não quero passar mais um ano na escola exatamente para poder ficar com você. Quero me estabilizar, quero trabalhar, quero garantir a minha independência para que, logo-logo, possamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Todo o ar de Gina parecia ter se perdido. Para sempre? Foi o que ele disse? Então...

- Harry, você me quer **mesmo**?

- E como eu não ia querer uma menina apressada e maravilhosamente linda como você? Eu ia esperar algumas semanas para reatar sabe, mas como você me agarrou de manhã...

- Agarrei - te? Você acha mesmo que eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, preciso te agarrar para você me querer de volta? Haha Harry, você que me beijou!

- Ok ok, nós nos beijamos, pronto. E por causa disso eu fiquei a tarde toda meio desconcertado, sabe! Você me tira do sério, garota! E sabe o que eu vou ter que fazer agora com você, sabe?

Ela estranhou o tom meio agressivo em que ele fez a pergunta, e ficou com medo de ter feito alguma coisa errada. Então perguntou:

- O que?

- Vou ter que te pedir em namoro de novo, falar com o seu pai, com a sua mãe, com os seus irmãos, com o Rony... Ai meu Deus! Ele vai me matar.

Gina abriu um sorriso radiante. Então, eles estavam juntos de novo. Isso era tão mágico! Nem acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Harry continuou:

- Você aceita, senhorita ansiedade?

- Aceito sim, Harry, meu Harry de novo!

E os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. A tarde acabava e o sol se despedia, deixando apenas o casal e a noite estrelada.

Enquanto isso no quarto da Grifinória...

Depois que Harry saiu e Rony se viu a sós com Hermione, se aconchegou para mais pertinho dela, com a cabeça encostada em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, e uma das mãos fazendo carinho em seu rosto. Hermione achava aquilo tudo um sonho. Entretanto, como era o Rony...

- Será que o Harry foi atrás da Gina? – ele perguntou

Hermione, aborrecida por ele ter mesmo ter cortado seu próprio momento romântico, reclamou:

- Ah Rony! Estava tudo tão perfeito e você me faz uma pergunta dessas! Deixa os dois se entenderem e vamos resolver o que **nós** vamos fazer com a nossa vida.

Rony riu e disse:

- Por quê? Não estamos namorando? Poxa, Hermione! Você acha que eu ia te beijar no meio da batalha e depois te deixar na mão? Claro que não! Eu posso ser meio insensível, mas nem tanto.

- Ah então você só se esqueceu de me pedir em namoro né?

- Eu não te pedi?

- Não Rony. - Disse uma Hermione entrecortada entre o riso e a seriedade.

- Ih! Foi mal, estava tão convicto que a gente tava namorando que eu me esqueci. Ok.

Ele pulou da cama e ela se sentou. Ele se ajoelhou e perguntou:

- Mione, sua garota chata, irritante, sabe tudo...

Ela já ia discutir, mas ele continuou:

- E linda, absurdamente maravilhosa e... deixa pra lá, quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que quero, meu legume mais lindo!

E eles se beijaram e, bom, enquanto Harry e Gina se agarravam na recém fria noite embaixo de uma árvore, eles, como eram um casal inteligente, estavam ali mesmo na macia caminha que pertenceu a Rony por muitos anos na Grifinória.

**N/A: E então, gostaram? Mandem Reviews! ;D**

**Beijinhos, thaianegpotter ;***


	4. Os Funerais

**N/A: Então, como eu sou uma escritora compulsiva e ansiosa , aqui está mais um capítulo. Curtam, mandem reviews, apaixonem-se :D**

Harry e Gina estavam presos na sala precisa. Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas em beijar cada centímetro da boca de Gina e reaver todo o tempo perdido. Ela apenas ofegava e falava como o amava. De repente, sentiu cócegas e era tão gostoso e...

Harry acordou com um amontoado de cabelos ruivos jogados em seu rosto e logo reconheceu sua namorada.

- Gina?

- EU NÃO TE DISSE QUE IA TE ACORDAR CEDO PARA OS FUNERAIS HARRY?

- Ah é... os funerais. Poxa! Eu estava num sonho tão bom!

- É, mas agora é hora de voltar para a realidade - Hermione disse. Ela estava encarapitada na cama de Rony enquanto ele reclamava sobre como era difícil ter uma vida mal dormida.

- Então... já está na hora, né? - Disse Harry

E o silêncio reinou no quarto alguns minutos, e Gina caiu no choro. Visto isso, Hermione começou a chorar também. Harry e Rony correram para acudi-las e colocaram as duas sentadas nas cadeiras que geralmente usavam para deixar coisas bagunçadas, mas agora, com a freqüente visita das meninas, tudo estava arrumado e dobrado. Então, após enxugarem suas lágrimas, postaram-se frente a frente com suas namoradas, tendo que se ajoelhar, pois elas estavam bem mais baixas que eles nas cadeiras. Harry decidiu falar:

- Olha, não vai ser fácil pelo que vamos passar hoje. É muito complicado ter que nos despedir pela última vez de nossos irmãos e amigos. Contudo, é necessário. Eles se foram, mas agora acabou. E, juntos, nós vamos superar isso.

- É , juntos. - disse Gina, sentindo-se bem melhor. - Alguém me dá um abraço?

Nesse momento os três pularam pra cima de Gina, dando um abraço bem carinhoso e, assim, mostraram que acima de tudo, os quatro se amavam, de diversas formas diferentes, mas se amavam.

As meninas saíram do quarto para deixar os garotos se vestirem. E, juntos, desceram para os funerais. Tudo estava muito bonito e demonstrava muita paz. Flores azuis e brancas espalhadas pelos jardins, onde seria realizada a cerimônia, próximo ao túmulo de Dumbledore. Ali, agora, infelizmente, ganhava também uma nova função de cemitério, gravado para sempre nas entranhas de Hogwarts.

A Cerimônia foi linda, com depoimentos de Harry, Rony, Gina, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, que representavam os familiares e os sobreviventes deste horrível massacre, mas que os deu a vitória sobre o mal. Após o término, arrumaram suas coisas e iriam para a Toca, até receberem a carta de McGonnagal permitindo o retorno do trio (pois Harry não voltaria).

Eles tomaram o trem em Hogsmeade levando a vitória, amor, a perda, sonhos, desejos, conquistas.

**N/A: Desculpa se está curtinho, mas foi o que deu para fazer hoje. Estou cansada... Amanhã eu volto contando como o Harry e o Rony vão oficializar o namoro! Beijinhos!**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	5. Agora é OFICIAL!

**N/A: E a compulsiva está de volta... hihi! Mandem Reviews *-***

A viagem foi tranquila, exceto por Rony reclamando de como estava com fome e, quando o carrinho de lanches apareceu, Harry teve a infeliz idéia de comprar uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Resumindo: Rony vomitou sapos de chocolate a viagem toda.

- Nunca mais quero ouvir a palavra SAPO na minha vida!- disse ele choramingando após a sua 15ª crise.

- Calma, amor, vai passar- Hermione falou- E olha, já estamos chegando!

Nesse momento, o quarteto que estava na cabine olhou para fora e se deparou com Londres e a estação com que estavam tão acostumados.

- Enfim, de volta!- disse Gina.

Harry abriu um sorriso radiante. Já tinha certa idéia do que iria fazer. E, agora, pisando novamente na estação, estaria começando tudo de novo.

Após se despedirem de Gui e Fleur que voltaram para seu Chalé, Carlinhos que voltara para a Romênia e Percy que fora para seu apartamento, a chegada na Toca foi tranqüila. Não havia muitas coisas a serem guardadas, a Sra. Weasley apenas falou que prepararia uma refeição para todos, que estavam famintos. Enquanto isso, na sala, Gina estava em um sofá abraçada com Jorge lhe fazendo cafuné e contando piadinhas para lhe distrair, mas ele ainda estava muito abalado. Rony conversava com Harry no tapete, o Sr. Weasley ia olhar o jardim e Hermione ajudava a preparar a comida. Harry falou baixinho para que ninguém escutasse:

- Estou pensando em falar com seus pais hoje.

- Sobre o quê?- perguntou Rony.

- Sobre...- e a voz de Harry se encolheu mais ainda- _meu namoro com a Gina._

- Hã?

- Er, meu namoro com a Gina...

- AH SEU!

E ele pulou em cima de Harry com uma expressão homicida no rosto e Jorge correu para separar os dois.

- O que houve?

- Rony, voltando à realidade (devido ao olhar duplamente homicida de Hermione da cozinha), disse:

- Nada, me exaltei numa discussão, só isso.

Jorge olhou com uma expressão desconfiada para os dois e voltou ao sofá.

E Rony então disse:

- Eu sabia que vocês iam se agarrar na primeira oportunidade.

Harry preferiu não falar porque adiantara o pedido de namoro. O beijo da guerra de travesseiros ainda pairava em sua mente de cinco em cinco segundos.

**- **Ah, decidimos que seria melhor assim—mentiu ele.

- O que eu posso fazer né? Só vou avisando pra se comportarem, senão acabo com você e com ela também, aquela danadinha com cara de anjo.

Disto tudo Harry já sabia. Tanto da ameaça quanto da Gina ser uma danadinha com cara de anjo. E ele adorava isso.

- Acho que vou contar sobre a Mione também- disse Rony.

- Legal cara. É melhor assim mesmo.

Todos estavam na mesa comendo, conversando paralelamente. Harry estava nervoso. Teria que interromper as conversas e a comilança e falar logo. Ele pigarreou e começou:

- Eu e o Rony temos algo a dizer...

- Gente, eu e Harry voltamos e o Rony e a Mione estão namorando- adiantou Gina.

O silêncio. Os rostos assustados. O Sr. Weasley com um grande sorriso. A Sra. Weasley com uma cara de quem ia enfartar. Jorge fazia a típica expressão de incredulidade. O primeiro a se pronunciar foi o Sr. Weasley:

- Voltaram? Você e o Harry já namoraram?

Dessa vez Harry respondeu:

- Sim, no meu sexto ano nós namoramos. Eu terminei com ela para destruir Voldemort sem fazer com que ela corresse perigo.

-Ora, então, eu fico muito feliz por vocês. Rony, já estava na hora né? Então, deixe-me voltar a comer.

A Sra. Weasley ficou muda mais alguns instantes e depois começou a chorar.

- O que foi Molly? – disse Arthur.

- E-eles eram crianças ou-t-tro dia e ag-gora estão juntos. Meus bebês!

E chorou mais e mais. Harry e Hermione estavam muito sem graça, posto que ela os considerava como filhos. Mas Rony falou.

- Nós nos amamos mamãe. E se assim for, seremos muito felizes.

Hermione também se emocionou com as palavras e Rony e começou a chorar. Jorge apenas cortava pedacinhos da carne com um olhar triste. Gina olhava para seu irmão e começava a chorar também, pois sofria com o que ele estava passando, e, logo, todos estavam chorando exceto um surpreso e triste Sr. Weasley que consolava a todos e Harry que também procurava ajudar. Após todos se acalmarem e voltarem às reações normais, o Sr. Weasley chamou Harry e Rony para os jardins. Eles foram, curiosos e amedrontados. Então, ele disse:

- Só quero que saibam que o namoro é uma grande responsabilidade. Não é apenas usar a outra pessoa para fazê-lo feliz, é dar o mundo para quem você ama. Quero ver Gina e Hermione felizes, certo? Outra coisa, tudo bem vocês serem casais, mas não esqueçam que ainda são jovens adultos e precisam acertar suas vidas. Então, cuidado para não se precipitarem e terem de arcar com as conseqüências depois. Bem é isso.

Eles voltaram para casa. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley foram dormir, enquanto os Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Jorge jogavam snap explosivo. Depois de ficar tarde, arrumaram as coisas e subiram para se deitar. Harry esperava sua vez de ir ao banheiro, e se deparou, na saída, com Gina. Ela estava linda, usava uma camisola branca que delineava bem seus contornos e seus cabelos molhados caíam até a cintura. Harry deu um longo beijo de boa noite em sua amada e chegou a seus ouvidos para sussurrar:

- O Sr. Weasley pediu para não fazer nada de mal com você. Então, por favor, não apareça assim na minha frente.

Ele não sabia o que o fizera dizer isso, mas Gina sorriu e falou:

- Pode deixar! Vou me esforçar ao máximo para fazer isso todo dia.

E beijou o canto direito do pescoço de Harry, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. E foi dormir, deixando um moreno de olhos verdes abobado sob a luz do luar.

**N/A: Fiz correndo, estou atrasada pro curso! Me diga se gostaram! Beijiinhos!**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	6. Viagens, promoções e um presente

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, o vestibular ta tirando todo o meu tempo, e ainda tem a escola, o técnico, o estágio... enfim, mas aí estão, meus bebês (eu adotei temporariamente, sei que são da Tia Jô), aprontando de novo!**

Ao despertar, Gina, ainda elétrica com a noite anterior, saíra acordando Harry, Hermione e Rony com beliscões nas costelas. Claro que as reações não foram muito boas:

- Pô Gina!- Disse Harry, no fundinho estava era radiante de ser acordado pela sua amada. Contudo o beliscão doía.

- Você tem problemas?- Falou uma descabelada Hermione

E por último, Rony:

- #!$%*#

Desceram, então, uma radiante adolescente ruiva com três jovens e três hematomas.

- Bom dia mãe! – Disse Gina. A Sra. Weasley já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Reparou no rosto feliz da filha e mais três rostos tristes e perguntou:

- O que houve com vocês três?

Ao que Rony respondeu:

- A donzela da minha irmã que nos acordou com beliscões.

- Ah! Que bonito né, Gina? É bom saber que eu te eduquei o suficiente para você acordar os outros dessa maneira gentil.- Disse a Sra. Weasley olhando feio para a ruivinha. – Agora, sentem-se e vamos conversar.

Ao que todos se sentaram e começaram a comer o café da manhã, Hermione falou:

- Sra Weasley, enquanto não recebo a carta de McGonnagal, gostaria de tentar reverter a memória dos meus pais, sabe, eu sinto muita falta deles.

- Claro, querida. Só que... você vai sozinha?

Então Rony falou:

- Obviamente que não, mãe. Hermione, eu vou com você.

Hermione sorriu e falou:

- Rony, curta suas férias, eu entendo.

- Então, eu vou com você.

- Acho que você não entendeu.

- Não, acho que _você _não entendeu. Eu só sei ser feliz com você ao meu lado. Você não me mandou curtir as férias? Então, vou contigo, senão não curto nada.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram, ela estava muito agradecida e emocionada. Todavia, a Sra. Weasley interrompeu:

- Então está bem. Que dia pretendem ir?

Hermione falou:

- Hoje.

A Sra. Weasley engasgou com o suco.

- Cof , cof, ora, então... RONALD WEASLEY! Arrumar as suas coisas agora para viajar! E se eu souber que você saiu um dedinho da linha, (N/A: momento nostalgia hihi) eu vou lá e busco você! E a Hermione fica!

Rony olhou aterrorizado para a mãe. Subiu e logo se ouvia estrondos de coisas caindo no chão.

- Eu vou lá ajudar- Disse Hermione.

Então, a Sra. Weasley se virou para Harry e Gina.

- E os senhores?

- Bom, nós vamos ficar aqui, acho eu - disse Harry. Vou esperar a carta de McGonnagal e se ela conseguir meu diploma...

- Espera- interrompeu a Sra. Weasley- Você não vai voltar para Hogwarts?

- Não, eu vou me inscrever na Academia de Aurores.

-Oh querido, que bonito, ainda quer ser um auror. Você é igualzinho aos seus pais, né?

- Ele riu e corou.

De repente, uma coruja chegou à janela e deixou uma carta. A Sra Weasley correu para abrir, assustada. Um papel todo encharcado de lágrimas do Sr. Weasley com uma letra bem garranchosa, onde estava escrito:

''_Kingsley me promoveu! Agora sou chefe da seção que mais amo! Oh Molly! Que felicidade! Queria tanto que Fred estivesse aqui para comemorar conosco! ''_

A Sra. Weasley abriu um largo sorriso e passou o papel para Gina, que leu e também sorriu, e passou o papel para Harry, que ficou muito feliz. Os três se olharam e a Sra. Weasley falou:

- Gina, me ajude com a comida, vamos fazer tudo que seu pai gosta hoje.

No que Harry falou:

- Vou sair, tenho que comprar algumas coisas.

Foi para o beco diagonal, comprou uma caixa de cerveja amanteigada, uma garrafa de hidromel e uma de uísque de fogo. (N/A: Cachaceiro)

Após isto, foi ao Gringotes e trocou alguns galeões por dinheiro de trouxa. Então, seguiu para uma loja de eletrônicos no centro de Londres e comprou diversas coisas para o Sr. Weasley. Espremedor de frutas, despertador, televisão de pilha, aeromodelo de controle remoto. Ele ia adorar desmontar todas aquelas coisas.

Além disso, aproveitando que estava fora e sem Gina, comprou um presente para ela. Para que, enquanto ela estivesse em Hogwarts, sempre se lembrasse dele.

O jantar estava ótimo. Todos riram, brincaram, o Sr Weasley adorou todos os presentes, já estava louco para desmontá-los. Hermione e Rony se preparavam para partir. Ela havia inscrito os pais em um serviço para abrigar intercambistas exatamente para quando precisasse voltar. Inscrevera-se na vaga com Rony e faria uma "entrevista'' com os Wilkins, então, desfaria o feitiço e eles seriam de novo os Grangers, seus pais. Amanhã teriam um encontro formal , e, no dia seguinte, a entrevista. Para isso, passariam esses dias num hotel. Rony suava frio só de pensar que passariam praticamente dois dias sozinhos.

Então, ao final do jantar, desceram com as malas.

- Adeus queridos, sei que vão se dar bem- disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Adeus – disseram Harry, Gina, Jorge. Gina correu para abraçar Hermione e Rony e sussurrou no ouvido deles:

- Vê se voltam com um sobrinho pra mim.

- Hermione fez cara de deboche e Rony corou.

- Cuidem-se – disse o Sr. Weasley. Deu, então, um olhar bem rígido para Rony, que entendeu o recado.

Eles aparataram para um beco na Austrália, próximo ao hotel, muito bem gravado na cabeça de Hermione.

**N/A: Então... o capítulo ia ser bem maior, mas meu pc lindo e maravilhoso desligou sozinho e levou parte do capítulo com ele. Eu supero.**

**Então resolvi fazer depois aquele pedaço separado, afinal, o Harry e a Gina sozinhos em casa de tarde, o Rony e a Mione também... eles merecem um capítulo só pra eles, cheio de coisas românticas *-*, e o presente do Harry, o que acham que é?**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ta chatinho, mas a vida das outras pessoas também continua, né? Mandem reviews e digam o que acharam!**

**Respondendo as reviews ( vou responder por aqui adora ok?) Vou começar a partir do Chapter 5:**

**Lys Weasley****: **Eu também quase chorei hihi! Obrigada !

**NahSevciuc: **Eu não podia fazer uma Gina sem ser terrível haha, acho que ela que vai trancar o Harry num quarto escuro!

**P. do encharcado: **que bom que amou! Todo mundo falando da Gina danadinha hihi.

**Joana Patrícia: **ah, eu gosto de avisar sobre os capítulos hihi! Que bom que gostou da dura do sr. Weasley, afinal, ele é bonzinho, mas nem tanto, né?

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	7. Como a vida é legal

**N/A: Notícia triste! Vou começar meu outro estágio a partir da segunda, então só vou poder escrever nos fins de semana! Que peninha!**

A viagem de Rony e Hermione, por incrível que pareça, fora ótima para Harry e Gina, que puderam ficar juntinhos o dia todo. Eles ficavam apenas com a Sra. Weasley, os outros iam trabalhar. Então, Gina ajudava a mãe logo de manhã, os três almoçavam e depois ficavam livres a tarde inteira. Eles passeavam nas montanhas, faziam piqueniques, jogavam snap, xadrez, e, às vezes, fugiam para o quarto de Rony onde podiam namorar mais confortavelmente, digamos.

- Ah Gina, você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz- disse Harry.

- Claro, essa é a minha função - disse a ruiva.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta quando você for para Hogwarts.

- Ah é? Acho que não. Acho que você vai arrumar um projetinho de japonesa rapidinho!

- Hã?

- É, se aquele projetinho de japonesa ressuscitar, eu te mato!

- Ah é, só vou esperar você embarcar no trem para correr para s braços dela- disse Harry irônico.

Gina olhou bem para aqueles olhos, tão verdes, e sentiu que ele era realmente seu. "Então, acho que posso aproveitar um pouquinho'' – disse Gina, maliciosa.

Eles estavam deitados na cama que, geralmente, Harry dormia. Gina estava na ponta e Harry no canto, colado com a parede. Gina então rolou para cima de Harry, que ficou perplexo por uns instantes, mas logo muito feliz.

- Então, o que a mocinha faz por aqui?- disse Harry.

- Vou te mostrar porque, depois de mim, você não vai querer mais ninguém.

**N/A:Calma Lys, não tem NC17, hihi.**

Ela o beijou com toda a intensidade do mundo. Os dois não conseguiam respirar, Gina bagunçava os cabelos de Harry e ele segurava Gina com uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca...

- Gina, amor, pára.- disse Harry.

Gina olhou para ele estarrecida. Estava toda vermelha, com a boca corada e inchada. Estavam em um momento tão bom, e ele acabou com tudo. Ela falou:

- O que é Harry, você não me quer?

- Não, Gina. Não é isso. Você não pode me beijar assim do nada, ok?

- Por quê?

- Prefiro não comentar. Entretanto, eu ia acabar te atacando. E, quando eu te atacar, ruivinha, não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

Gina sentiu um pouco de medo ao ouvir essas palavras. Afinal, gostava de provocar, mas não queria fazer nada com Harry agora.

- Ok Harry. Vou tentar me controlar, afinal, não quero precipitar nada agora.

- E eu vou esperar o seu tempo para tudo.

E eles se beijaram novamente e ficaram agarradinhos por um bom tempo até que um grito de "GINAAAA'' ecoou e ela desceu rapidamente, lembrando-se, antes, de dar um selinho em Harry. Ele ficou deitado apenas pensando em como a vida era legal.

**N/A: Então, eu fiz um capítulo curtinho apenas com o Harry e a Gina porque eles são muito cuti cuti *-* **

**Vou fazer outro só com o Rony e a Hermione assim que puder!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lys Weasley****- **Merecia, né? Eu estava doida pra promover ele hihi! Obrigada!

**Joana Patrícia- **ah, acho que ele não ia ser muito feliz em um cargo tão importante! O Sr. Weasley é muito simples! E vamos ver se você acertou o presente do Harry nos próximos capítulos! Tadinho do seu irmão, vai ficar todo roxinho! Hihihi!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	8. O Reencontro

**N/A: Desculpa muiito a demora, minha vida tá uma loucura! Eu fico morrendo de saudades! Então aí está, mais um!**

Harry e Gina estavam se divertindo muito no breve período de férias, mas um outro casal viajante também teve seus momentos agradáveis.

Rony e Hermione chegaram ao hotel onde as reservas já estavam feitas e subiram para o quarto conversando animadamente sobre o dia seguinte. O reencontro, o pedido oficial de namoro aos pais de Hermione. Eram coisas boas, apenas coisas que os deixavam felizes. Aí residia a grande diferença dos novos tempos sem Voldemort. Eles chegaram ao quarto. Uma ante-sala creme com sofá e uma mesa, um quarto espaçoso com uma grande cama, televisão e uma portinha que levava ao banheiro. Tudo simples, mas muito aconchegante. Eles colocaram as malas no chão e Hermione disse:

- Estou cansada. Acho que vou dormir já já.

No que Rony respondeu:

- Mione, estou com fome? Como vamos dormir sem comer?

- Rony! Você acabou de comer na casa da sua mãe!

- E daí? Estou com fome de novo, oras!

- Ok, vou ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir para trazer alguma coisa para nós.

Ela ligou e em 20 minutos, a camareira trouxe uma grande bandeja com sanduíches de diversos sabores, e uma garrafa de vinho com duas taças.

Rony olhou para a comida e o vinho e falou:

- Olha lá Hermione, está querendo me embebedar, é?

Hermione riu.

- É claro que não, mas está frio, e vinho tem tudo a ver com frio.

Então os dois se sentaram na bela mesa de vidro e, sem perceber, ficaram ali durante um bom tempo conversando, rindo, brincando, comendo. Passaram duas horas e Hermione olhou para o relógio.

- Rony! Temos que dormir agora! Está muito tarde e precisamos acordar cedo amanhã!

- Ah, ok, vamos dormir então. Vou ao banheiro.

Ele se levantou, pegou a bolsa e fechou a porta.

Hermione, enquanto isso, ligou a tv e colocou em um canal de notícias trouxas, que ficou assistindo até Rony sair do banheiro. Então, fez o mesmo. Ao entrar e fechar a porta, veio em sua cabeça: "Merlin, o que vou usar para dormir?''. Não queria deixar nenhum sinal de que queria ''algo mais'' com Rony, vieram para buscar seus pais. Então, após tomar banho, vestiu uma calça de moletom, regata, meias e prendeu os cabelos compridos e cheios em um rabo de cavalo baixo, escovou os dentes e foi deitar. Ao sair pela porta, Rony disse:

- Você está linda!

Hermione corou e não respondeu. Deitou no canto esquerdo da cama enquanto Rony já estava do outro lado. Ele chegou para perto, mas nada próximo de mais a ponto de ficarem colados. Segurou a mão de Hermione e falou:

- Boa noite Mione. Quero passar minha vida toda com você.

Ela dormiu com os olhos marejados e a mão firme na de Rony.

O novo dia estava tão ensolarado e quente que nem parecia o mesmo local frio do dia anterior. Hermione acordou incomodada com o suor devido ao grosso edredom, e, ao olhar para seu lado, teve a visão do paraíso. Rony estava ao seu lado, dormindo suavemente, sem camisa, suas bochechas ficando levemente coradas devido ao calor. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e o acordou apenas com um leve sopro em direção ao abdômen. Rony, com os olhos entreabertos, apenas fitou Hermione e falou:

- Nossa, a melhor maneira do mundo de ser acordado deve ser essa. Ainda mais pela menina descabelada que eu amo tanto.

Hermione respondeu:

- É Roniquinho, você me surpreende a cada dia mais.

- Essa é a idéia.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e assim ficaram durante muito tempo, até que Hermione o interrompeu e falou:

- Vamos tomar café, antes que eles recolham as coisas.

- Nunca pensei dizer isso Mione, mas pra ficar aqui te beijando eu nunca mais comeria.

- Então a coisa está ficando realmente séria Rony.

E Rony respondeu:

- Sim, a coisa está ficando realmente séria. Tão séria que você não faz nem idéia.

- Como assim?

- Nada, você verá.

Os dois se arrumaram e desceram, prontos para o encontro formal com os Wilkins. Tomaram café, mas Hermione estava muito ansiosa para comer. Saíram do hotel, e, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita, pegaram um táxi que os levaria até o lugar marcado para o encontro. Hermione tremia durante ao trajeto. Chegaram e eles ainda não estavam lá. Rony entrou na lanchonete e pediu dois cafés, enquanto Hermione sentava em uma das mesinhas para quatro pessoas. Rony pegou os cafés e entregou um para Hermione.

- Toma, você está muito nervosa- falou Rony.

- Ah sério Rony, e agora?

- Calma pô, vai dar tudo certo.

Nesse momento, um casal entra no local. O coração de Hermione parecia saltar de alegria. Eram seus pais, vivos, perfeitos, intactos... A guerra não fora nada para eles. E já estava na hora de voltarem à realidade. Rony se levantou e começou o plano:

- Olá, meu nome é Richard, esta é minha noiva, Helena...

Hermione estranhou a palavra ''noiva''. Isso não estava no plano. Contudo, não houve tempo para mais questionamentos.

- É um prazer conhece-los, Sr. e Sra. Wilkins- disse Hermione, agora Helena.

Hermione, então, foi apertar a mão de sua mãe. Porém, ao fazer isso, olhou nos seus olhos, e a Sra. Wilkins olhou com curiosidade para o rosto de Hermione. Então comentou em um tom ligeiramente assustado:

- Você... se parece muito comigo... nossa!

Hermione ficou sem ação. Rony então cortou o assunto:

- Vamos nos sentar? Quer que eu peça algo para os dois?

Todos se acomodaram e escolheram o almoço. Foi tudo bem tranqüilo, porém a mãe de Hermione não parava de olhar em seus olhos, e isso intrigava a bruxa. Será que seu feitiço estava se desfazendo? Ou apenas a semelhança a assustara? Ela ficou pensando nisso todo o tempo.

Passado um momento, eles confirmaram a entrevista para o dia seguinte. Então, levantaram-se para ir embora. A Sra. Wilkins, ao se despedir de Hermione, deu um abraço bem apertado e sussurou em seu ouvido:

-Filha.

Hermione ficou petrificada.

**N/A: Então, ia escrever apenas um capítulo sobre o reencontro, mas não deu, é muita coisa pra contar, e isso porque eu tento reduzir as partes descritivas do estilo narrativo de Harry Potter! Então, estão gostando? Porque o Rony chamou a Mione de noiva? O feitiço de Hermione se desfez por quê? Confiram no próximo chapter! E mandem reviews!**

**Joana Patricia****: **que pena que agora eu não vou conseguir atualizar tanto... tá ficando quente os seus palpites hahaa! E eles , coitados, ainda vão se agüentar um bom tempo! Ou será que não? –autora misteriosa

**Lys Weasley****: **eu vi em outa fic que você não lê NC, e como ali tava meio suspeito , eu resolvi avisar hihi!

**NahSevciuc: **eu também surto, pode deixar que logo logo vão ter muitos momentos HG perfeitos, eu só tenho que resolver a vida desse casal aí de cima hihi, obrigada querida!

**Camilla Potter (respondendo todos): **Obrigada por ler minha fic! Que bom que está gostando!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter;* **


	9. O Reencontro Um momento especial

**N/A: Continuando o reencontro...**

Os Wilkins seguiram seu caminho, deixando uma Hermione petrificada na lanchonete. Rony, assustado, perguntou:

- O que houve Mione? Você está pálida! Está se sentindo bem?

- Rony, acho que a mamãe perdeu o efeito do feitiço.

- Como assim?

- Ela me olhou diferente durante todo o almoço, e me chamou de filha! _Filha,_ Rony!

- Ah, calma, amanhã nós vamos descobrir. Relaxa Hermione. Nós não íamos desfazer o feitiço amanhã mesmo?

- Não sei como você consegue relaxar com uma coisa dessas Rony...

- Consigo, claro, estamos quase em lua de mel e você se preocupa com essas coisas...

- O QUE RONY?

- Tá,tá brincadeirinha! Só pra relaxar, nossa, você está estressada... . Falando nisso, não quer ver aquela parada legal que tem lá no nosso quarto e comer umas besteirinhas que nem a gente fez ontem? Só que deitadinhos, juntinhos, agarradinhos, eu e você, você e eu...

A proposta era irrecusável. Hermione bufou e disse:

- É Rony, você realmente sabe me amaciar. Vamos.

Hermione se sentia uma rainha. Ela e Rony estavam deitados assistindo na parada legal do Rony, que, para Hermione, se chamava TV, um filme bem romântico e engraçado, e Rony se divertia brincando de acertar o alvo jogando pipocas na boca de Hermione. Claro que, de vez em quando, ele errava deixando cair na barriga de sua namorada, e pegando com a boca no pretexto de não desperdiçar comida. Hermione sentia cócegas, mas ao mesmo tempo algo diferente. Então Rony a surpreendeu novamente:

- Eu te amo cada vez mais.

E Hermione disse:

- Ah Rony! Que lindo! Você está ficando muito romântico! O que houve com você?

- Você, foi o que houve comigo Hermione. Eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida. Se não fosse você agora, eu não teria superado muitas coisas que aconteceram. No fundo Hermione, eu não sou forte. Sei disso. Sou mimado, chato, arrogante. Só que, com você, eu quero mudar. Eu quero fazer de tudo pra te deixar feliz!

Hermione só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria. Era tudo que ela pediu e muito mais. Ele era seu, só seu! Isso era muito bom!

E Rony continuou:

- Não vou mais para Hogwarts.

Hermione congelou.

- O que Rony?

- Não, não quero. Quero fazer que nem o Harry. Vou arrumar um emprego, vou ganhar dinheiro, vou comprar uma casa pra nós, vou casar com você. Quero você pra mim pra sempre.

Ele beijou Hermione, e esta retribuiu muito feliz o beijo, e sentia o calor do corpo de seu amado. Aquilo era algo tão mágico, tão especial... assim ficaram, durante muitas horas. Rony não avançava um nada, e isso demonstrava o seu total respeito por Hermione. Ela ficava muito feliz com essa atitude, pois sabia o quão difícil era para ele, estando sozinhos e namorando, seus hormônios em fúria... para ela também não estava sendo fácil. Beijos no pescoço, pequenos arranhões nas costas, não demonstravam um terço das coisas que passavam por sua cabeça. E Rony suando frio, com a mão firme em sua cintura. Até que ela chegou em seu ouvido e falou.

- Calma, sua mão não vai tirar um pedaço de mim.

Ele, ofegante, respondeu:

- Do jeito que eu estou, acho que tira um pedaço sim.

Ela, sorrindo, disse:

- Eu confio em você.

Rony então continuou a beijá-la com a mesma intensidade, e agora suas mãos passeavam em suas costas, sua barriga, na curva de seus quadris, nas suas pernas. Hermione ficava cada vez mais deliciada, mas interrompeu Rony e falou:

- Vamos dormir amor, senão eu vou te pedir algo que quero, mas não posso.

O olhar de Rony brilhou ao ouvir a frase e não resistiu a uma piadinha:

- Então a senhorita mandona ta querendo fazer coisinhas comigo? Haha!

Hermione automaticamente fechou a cara e respondeu:

- Seu idiota! É claro que não! Como você... ah, você ainda é a mesma coisa Rony. Boa noite.

Ela foi dormir emburrada e Rony com a cara mais boba do mundo se enroscou na sua amada ouvindo apenas o leve som do seu respirar.

**Não resisti, vou ter que fazer a parte 3 do reencontro, afinal R/H, também não são muito fofos? Mas calma, calma, que logo logo vem H/G em dobro pra vocês com muitas surpresas! Mas esse casal hein? Eu posso fazer umas gracinhas a mais com eles, afinal são mais velhos e tem mais liberdade do que o Harry e a Gina (muito mais pela Gina que pelo Harry) , mas ok. Então, respondendo review:**

**Lys Weasley: **eu também sabe? No fundo , o Rony é um fofo! E eu não resisti e prolonguei um pouquinho esse capítulo hihi!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	10. O alívio de Hermione

**N/A: Oi, dedico este chapter a Lys e a Camilla *-***

**Eu ia esperar me mandarem mais reviews sabe, mas eu também não resisto em continuar a história hihi! Então vamos lá, espero que gostem!**

Quando Rony se levantou de manhã, não encontrou Hermione na cama. Ela estava na sala, olhando pela janela a bela cidade com lágrimas nos olhos. Rony sabia exatamente o porquê daquelas lágrimas.

- Hermione, quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que vai dar tudo certo?

- Não sei Rony, e se a mamãe já sabe de tudo? Ela me chamou de filha Rony!

- Ok, você quer acabar com isso logo? Vamos para lá agora desfazer o feitiço.

- Não Rony, deixa pra lá, já está tudo combinado...

- Não! Nós vamos pra casa deles, e é agora! Arrume-se em dez minutos.

- Rony...

Hermione obedeceu, estava muito nervosa e queria mesmo acabar com isso tudo logo. Vestiu uma jeans que viu pela frente e uma camisa, calçou as sapatilhas com as mãos trêmulas e prendeu os cabelos em uma trança lateral. Rony correu para o quarto assim que ela terminou e se arrumou em cinco minutos. Quando foi para a sala, viu uma Hermione muito tensa sentada no sofá.

- Anda, vamos - disse Rony, estendendo a mão para a garota que, vacilante, a segurou e, pensando no endereço dos pais, aparatou com Rony.

Eles chegaram à porta da casa. Era bonita, toda pintada de branco, com uma larga varanda e pequenos vasos com diversos tipos de flores pendurados pelas paredes e pelos cantos da varanda. Hermione sorriu para uma plaquinha fixa na porta:

"Aqui vive um casal feliz''

Então, Rony bateu na porta. A mãe de Hermione apareceu, assustada, e falou:

- Ora queridos, já estão aqui a esta hora? Não tínhamos combinado para mais tarde?

Contudo, o pai de Hermione que estava em um cômodo próximo, logo gritou:

- Deixe os jovens entrarem para tomar um café da manhã! Entrem, entrem!

Hermione passou a mão pela sua varinha que estava no bolso da calça. Era hora de agir. Não agüentaria ver mais um segundo seus pais daquela forma. Ao entrar pela porta, apontou a varinha para sua mãe e desfez o feitiço. Rony correu e a segurou. Ela entrou correndo pela cozinha enquanto seu pai, confuso gritava:

- Mas o que...

E mais um estampido trouxe seus pais de volta a realidade. Os dois ficaram desmaiados durante algum tempo. Rony colocou os dois nos sofás da sala e ficou esperando eles acordarem no canto da porta, enquanto Hermione ficava aflita ora acudindo um, ora outro. Então, alguns minutos depois, os olhos deles se abriram e depararam com uma aflita e chorosa Hermione.

Então seu pai falou:

- Filha... o que houve... o que...

E a mãe de Hermione correu para os braços da garota e falou:

- Filha... graças a Deus você está bem! O que aconteceu? Por que você precisou nos prender aqui?

Hermione olhou nos olhos de sua mãe e perguntou:

- Como você sabe disso?

Ela respondeu:

- Lembro-me de ficar um dia todo com dor de cabeça, não sabia o porquê , mas tinha um pressentimento de que algo ruim estava acontecendo com alguém que amava. Fui dormir cedo, já não estava suportando a dor. Então, tive um sonho. Sonhei com você, dizendo que era minha filha, e que eu tinha que te esquecer, que logo tudo ficaria bem e que você voltaria para me buscar. A partir desse dia, eu te esperei. Não faço a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo, mas sei que você é minha filha e que você chegou.

Hermione se emocionava mais a cada palavra de sua mãe. Ela se lembrou de todos os dias em que, triste e abatida durante a caça às Horcruxes, pensava em sua mãe e dizia exatamente aquelas palavras. Então olhou para Rony e falou:

- O meu amor por ela desfez o feitiço.

Rony olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hermione e falou:

- Bom, então agora está na hora de esclarecer tudo.

Eles se sentaram e, durante horas, explicaram tudo que acontecera para os pais de Hermione, desde o motivo para eles serem enfeitiçados, toda a trajetória da caça às Horcruxes, a batalha final e suas conseqüências. Quando terminaram de contar tudo e olharam pela janela, a noite já havia adentrado. Rony então percebeu como estava com fome. Os pais de Hermione estavam próximos dele, chorando copiosamente nos ombros da filha, e dizendo repetidamente que eles não mereciam uma filha tão maravilhosa e corajosa e inteligente e...

- Papai, mamãe, que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa? Aposto que o Rony está quase desmaiando de fome.

Eles concordaram e saíram para um restaurante próximo. Todos comeram muito bem, afinal, estavam há um bom tempo sem se alimentar. Após a comilança, Rony pediu a palavra e falou:

- Tem mais uma coisa que nós queremos que vocês saibam.

O pai de Hermione chamou o garçom e falou:

- Traga uma garrafa de champanhe, vamos comemorar.

Hermione olhou curiosa para o pai e perguntou:

- Comemorar o quê?

- Ora, o namoro de vocês! Não precisamos de muitas horas para perceber. Agora, estão hospedados onde? – Perguntou ele com um ar meio rude. Hermione sabia exatamente o porquê. Mas, antes de responder, sua mãe que falou:

- Ora, depois de todo esse tempo de sofrimento que os dois passaram, não podem nem passar um tempo juntos sozinhos! Deixe os dois namorarem em paz!

Hermione e Rony coraram que nem pimentões. O Sr. Granger também parecia nervoso. Até que Rony falou:

- Olha, . Com todo o respeito, eu e Hermione estamos hospedados num hotel aqui perto, mas eu não estou fazendo nada com a Hermione não, tá? Sei lá, se você pensou em alguma coisa assim... viemos aqui apenas para buscar vocês...

A Sra. Granger olha para Hermione e dá uma piscadela. O Sr. Granger parece estar mais aliviado e então pergunta para Hermione:

- Vocês vão voltar para Hogwarts?

- Eu e Gina, a irmã dele, vamos voltar, mas Rony e Harry vão começar a trabalhar. Apressados sabe...

- Harry também está namorando?- pergunta, curiosa, a mãe de Hermione.

- Sim sim, como você sabe?- replica Hermione.

- Ora porque homens são assim, quando estão apaixonados, trabalham como uns loucos para cuidarem de suas princesas - disse rindo - Quem sabe logo logo você e a outra mocinha não estão noivas.

E o casal bruxo corou novamente.

- Então... - continuou a Sra. Granger - já que estamos todos aqui, por que não aproveitamos enquanto Hermione não volta das férias e passeamos aqui na Austrália? Podemos conhecer novos lugares...o que acham?

- É uma ótima idéia mamãe - disse Hermione.

- Por mim tudo bem- disse Rony.

- Também gostei da idéia. - Falou o Sr. Granger.

- Então está tudo certo. Vamos nos divertir muito! Eu, meu marido, minha filha e meu genrinho!

E, assim, toda a aflição de Hermione se fora. Agora sim, ela estava feliz por completo.

**N/A: e aí, gostaram? Quero reviews hein! Mandem muitas, muitas, muitas, e eu fico feliz, feliz feliz, e mais inspirada pra escrever muitas coisas ! Não percam no próx. Capítulo, Harry e Gina de volta! Respondendo ****a**** review:**

**Lys Weasley****: **Que bom que gostou! Pronto, aí está a parte que você queria hihi! Desculpe se ficou meio tenso, é que eu sempre quis passar a imagem da Hermione mulher sabe? Que é o mesmo propósito da J.K.! Mas eu dei um toquezinho de pimenta hihi! Foi mal se ficou meio pesado!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	11. Cartas Especiais

**N/A:Aii...tô doente! Que ruim! Mas vocês acham que eu esqueci de vocês? Nããão! Aí está, mais um chapter! Outra coisa! Meeeeeega obrigada pelas reviews, foram muito fofas, é muito bom sentir esse carinho que vocês tem pela fic! Isso que me dá motivação para melhorar mais e mais! Obrigada! **

**Dedico o chapter para a a Joana Patrícia e a NahSevciuc *-***

Era uma bela tarde nas montanhas próximas à casa dos Weasley. O sol estava agradável, compensando os ventos que, às vezes gelados, arrepiavam os cabelos de um casal que alegremente fazia um piquenique no alto de um belo morro. A grama verde contrastava com a toalha vermelha e branca quadriculada onde as formigas tentavam invadir uma grande cesta com diversos sanduíches e garrafas de suco de abóbora. Uma ruiva com longos cabelos ondulados até o final das costas, usando como adorno uma bela flor lilás nos cabelos, estava recostada em um moreno com a pela incrivelmente branca e os olhos muito verdes faiscando no agradável sol, que tentava ajeitar seus cabelos que ficavam insistentemente arrepiados devido à ventania. Desistindo da situação irritante, volta-se para sua namorada:

- Então...podemos...comer...agora?- Perguntou Harry, intercalando cada palavra com rápidos beijos na boca da ruiva.

- Não, preciso de mais um pouco de sol - respondeu Gina.

- Pode ser, você deve ficar uma gracinha com a pele toda corada- replicou ele, rindo e fazendo carinho em suas bochechas , que já mudavam a coloração devido ao sol. Harry se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

- Ah é, rosa e vermelho é uma combinação tão interessante...

A frase não continuou. Harry se voltou para Gina e a beijou com toda a paixão , toda a felicidade por estar ao seu lado, ela perdeu o fôlego, não lembrava de como respirar, Harry era tão maravilhoso... e ele foi encerrendo o beijo com carinho e cuidado, dando diversos outros beijinhos mais leves ao redor da sua boca e encerrando com um beijo em sua nuca, que Gina aprovou.

- Como eu te amo- disse Harry.

- E como você é tentador.- Respondeu Gina. Harry corou fortemente, mas respondeu:

- Vou sentir tanto a sua falta...- disse Harry.- dos seus beijos, seus carinhos, suas travessuras...como eu vou conseguir ficar um ano sem minha garotinha?

Mas a resposta foi ausente. Gina observava lentamente uma coruja adentrar pela janela da Toca, que podia ser vista da montanha. Harry também olho, curioso, e falou:

- Será que...

- São as cartas de Hogwarts? Gina completou a frase.

Eles recolheram as coisas, afobadamente, e correram pelos campos, sujando os pés de terra e grama, e chegaram ofegantes na Toca, como dois trovões, assustando a Sra. Weasley, que estava sentada na mesa lendo as cartas. Recomposta do susto, ela deu um sorriso para os dois e falou:

- A McGonnagal é um anjo mesmo. Tomem, tomem...

E passou as cartas de cada um, onde leram em voz alta, começando por Harry.

''Querido Harry,

Felizmente, foi muito bem aceita a idéia de presenteá-lo com o diploma. Agora você está oficialmente formado por Hogwarts, coisa que sempre esteve não oficialmente, pois defendeu sua escola até o fim. Aproveite e faça bom uso.

Minerva McGonnagal

P.S.: tem um outro papel atrás do diploma que eu acho que você também vai gostar''

Ele, ansioso, deu uma olhada rápida no diploma e nos grandes ''O'' que constavam no seu N.I.E.M., virou a página e encontrou um documento oficial do ministério, que dizia:

''Prezado Sr Potter,

Você está convidado a participar da reunião para a nova turma da Academia de Aurores, onde serão fornecidas as datas das aulas e maiores informações sobre todo o curso, que terá duração de dois a quatro anos, dependendo da especialização. Espero que aceite o convite, será um prazer tê-lo aqui.

Atenciosamente,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ministro da Magia''

Ao terminar de ler, Gina pulou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um grande beijo demonstrando toda sua felicidade por mais uma vitória de Harry. A Sra. Weasley que não gostou muito da história, e ficou resmungando ''mas que pouca vergonha''. Harry também estava felicíssimo, agradecido... mas voltou à realidade e se voltou para Gina.

- Leia a sua!- Encorajou Harry.

Ela pigarreou e leu:

''Cara Senhorita Weasley,

Tenho boas notícias!

Consegui convencer o conselho a criar um novo modelo de nível avançado para vocês. Vão terminar o sétimo ano em seis meses! Não é ótimo! Ainda mais sabendo que você ia ficar um ano sem o Harry. Vocês dois formam um lindo casal. Quando olho para vocês juntos, não sei porque, parece que estou vendo Tiago e Lílian na minha frente. Mas, mudando de assunto, as aulas começam em duas semanas! Se preparem!

Carinhosamente,

Minerva Mc Gonnagal

Diretora de Hogwarts

Harry e Gina se abraçaram novamente. Depois os dois, juntos, abraçaram a Sra. Weasley que, com lágrimas nos olhos, falou:

- É muito bom saber que vocês vão continuar com suas vidas...ah, nós temos que avisar Rony e Hermione que as cartas deles também chegaram...

- Mione me deixou o endereço. Vou mandar uma coruja para eles- disse Gina- acho que eles nem vão ligar, aposto que estão muito felizes lá.

Quando Gina subiu com seu envelope, Harry viu um pequeno papel cair no chão. Harry se abaixou e o abriu, e nele estava escrito:

''Ginevra Molly Weasley, você foi nomeada capitã do time de quadribol de Hogwarts.''

Gina ia adorar a notícia, pensou harry. E ele ia fazer questão de contar a ela. Afinal, talvez sua alegria rendesse uns beijinhos a mais.

**N/A: Então , gostaram? Amanhã, 24/10, faço 1 mês de fic! Então digamos que esse é o capítulo de aniversário! Muito obrigada, leitores! Mandem reviiews! Respondendo as anteriores:**

**Melanie Masen****- **aah obrigada *-*, eu não quero fazer ninguém chorar não hein? Se bem que eu adoro chorar com um filme de drama, heheh

**Lys Weasley****- **ah, então ta bom! De nada! Você é leitora assídua, ta sempre aqui, merece todo o meu carinho! Muitíssimo obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Joana Patricia****- **ah eu sei como é que é, tuudo bem! Que bom que gostou! Ta chegando o presente, vamos ver hahaha!

**Camilla Potter- **de naada Camilla! Os dois casais são muito fofos né? Mas todo mundo tem uma quedinha por H/G hihihi , beijinhos!

**NahSevciuc- **eu ri muito é com o Ron me seduz hihihi, obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	12. Partida infinita

**N/A:Oi gente, desculpa a enorme demora pra atualizar, mas esse final de semana é a prova MAIS IMPORTANTE DA MINHA VIDA e eu estou estudando muuuito para ela. Mas aí está, mais um capítulo!**

A volta de Rony e Hermione da Austrália, foi algo extremamente hilário para todos. Ver o casal bronzeado carregando malas e bugingangas enviadas pela mãe de Hermione ao aparatar causou muitos risos a Harry e os Weasley. Logo que chegaram, e falaram com todos, contaram sobre a viagem, como recuperaram a memória dos pais de Hermione, os locais que visitaram depois , e a Sra. Weasley ficou muito feliz ao saber que a mãe de Hermione paparicara Rony e ele até engordara uns quilinhos. Mas o que realmente foi uma grande festa foi ler as cartas da McGonnagal com as novas notícias. Rony enviou uma coruja para esta pedindo seu diploma, desistindo de cursar o último ano, e começou a pensar aonde gostaria de trabalhar.

Harry e Gina decidiram aproveitar esse pequeno espaço de tempo visitando Teddy, sendo acompanhados por Rony e Hermione. Eles aparataram na casa da mãe de Tonks, que os atendeu afetuosamente.

- Ora ora, se não são os heróis do mundo bruxo- disse ela sorrindo, ao abrir a porta.- Entrem, tem uma criança muito inquieta aqui e vocês podem ficar com ele o tempo que quiserem. Vou preparar um chá para vocês.

A primeira coisa que Harry observou na sala foi um pequeno cercado onde estava um bebê muito bonito, sentado apoiando-se na tela que o envolvia, olhando muito curioso para quatro pessoas que ali adentraram. Gina foi a primeira a agir, pegando Teddy no colo com carinho e fazendo gracinhas. Logo todos estavam em volta do bebê que ria muito e mudava as cores do seu cabelo para divertidos tons que misturavam castanho e ruivo, as cores dos cabelos de seus novos paparicadores. Hermione puxou Rony para conversar um pouco com a mãe de Tonks, ''Ela deve se sentir muito só, Rony!'', e foi para a cozinha. Harry e Gina ficaram sentados no sofá com Teddy. Harry sentiu vontade se segurar seu afilhado e, receoso, perguntou para Gina:

- Será que eu sei segurar ele?

Gina, bondosa, respondeu:

- Claro que sabe amor, é só proteger a cabeça e as costas.- Ela passou delicadamente o bebê para os braços de Harry, ajudando-o a posicionar os braços.- Pronto, aí está.

Harry olhava muito feliz para Teddy. Mas a mesmo tempo, quando o olhava, se lembrava tanto de Lupin e Tonks, do sacrifício que fizeram por ele assim como seus pais... E então ficava mais convicto, que faria de tudo para que Teddy fosse feliz. Ele como padrinho, tentaria suprir o máximo essa ausência, que Harry conhecia muito bem. Se lembrou de Sirius. Se lembrou de seu pai. Se lembrou de sua mãe. E, silenciosamente, chorou observando Teddy que, cansado de brincadeiras, dormira no colo do padrinho.

_2 semanas depois..._

Nunca a estação de King's Cross estivera tão vazia. Mas duas meninas estavam ali, prontas para retornar a escola, e completar seus estudos. Elas vinham segurando a mão de seus namorados, que estavam aparentemente inconsoláveis.

- Calma Rony, seis meses e eu estou de volta.- disse Hermione.

- É, seis meses só com o Harry... estou animadíssimo.- resmungou Rony.

- Ah Roniquinho, eu sei que você vive sem nós- ironizou Gina.

- Nem vem, ficar sem você vai ser ótimo, sua pestinha.

- Ei ei ei, não fala assim da minha ruivinha- protestou Harry.

- SUA RUIVINHA? SE VOCÊ QUER MORRER...- Rony gritou irritado, mas Hermione interrompeu-o com um desesperado beijo e completou:

- Vou sentir sua falta meu ruivinho.

Ele corou e ficou mais relaxado. Harry e Gina aproveitaram e deixaram os dois a sós. Gina foi despedir-se dos seus pais que vieram junto, e depois pegou seu malão para entrar no expresso. Antes de subir, porém, Harry puxou-a e falou:

- Estava esperando você partir pra te dar uma coisa. Pra quando você olhar sempre se lembrar de mim.

Gina olhou para ele curiosa. Ele tirara do bolso uma pequena caixinha de veludo e a abrira, e dentro dela, um lindo anel de ouro com o símbolo de infinito incrustado em brilhantes. Gina perdeu o fôlego e perguntou espantada e feliz para Harry:

- Quando você...onde...

Harry riu e respondeu:

- Foi no dia em que seu pai foi promovido. Eu passei pela loja e achei o anel muito bonito, entrei e perguntei o que significava esse símbolo, nem sabia. A vendedora me respondeu ''infinito'', e eu levei ele na hora. Pois esse é o tempo que quero passar com você.

Ele colocou o anel delicadamente em seu dedo anelar direito. Mesmo sem ter muita noção de tamanho, o anel se encaixara perfeitamente em Gina, que ficou muito feliz e deu um apaixonado beijo em Harry. O beijo, parece que parou os relógios. Eles não sentiam o tempo passar, apenas se entregavam ao momento, até que foram subitamente interrompidos por um novamente irritado Rony:

- Sabia que vocês estão interrompendo a entrada? A Hermione quer embarcar, sabe. Faltam apenas dois minutos.

- Pois é Rony, mas eu acabei de ganhar um lindo anel do Harry e tenho o direito de me despedir também, sabe?- comentou Gina, radiante.

Rony olhou para a mão de Gina e ficou mudo. Esta ainda correu para mostrar o presente para os pais, que olharam muito contentes para a filha, que parecia contagiar a todos com sua extrema felicidade e paixão por Harry. Hermione beijara Rony rapidamente e abraçara Harry com carinho, entrando em seguida no trem. Gina abraçara o irmão e apertara sua bochecha, e depois pulou em Harry , entrelaçando suas pernas em seus quadris, descendo rapidamente e deixando um Harry muito pasmo e feliz e um quase verde irmão com o trem começando a ganhar movimento. Eles acenaram até o trem fazer a curva. Harry apenas murmurou baixinho.

- É Gina, vai ser difícil sem você.

E os dois amigos então começaram a andar para fora da estação. Harry, se lembrando da partida, deixara escapar um pequeno risinho no canto da boca, que fora logo cortado por Rony:

- Pode tirando essa cara de safado Potter,ou eu corto esse risinho com um feitiço. Minha irmã é doida mesmo.

**(N/A) Aii gente desculpa a demora, eu fiquei meio deprê esses dias, e não estava conseguindo ter inspiração para escrever...e o ENEM chegando... me desculpe se o capítulo não ficou lá aquelas coisas,mas eu me esforcei ao máximo por vocês. Muito obrigada por tudo!**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Lys Weasley****- **que bom que gostou! *-*, ah eu não ia fazer essa maldade de deixar o Harry 1 ano sem a Gi né... hihi, muito obrigada por tudo!

**Joana Patricia****- **aah você merece, minha leitora fiel hihi, então, aí está o presente! Me mande uma review dizendo se gostou *-*

**Camilla Potter- **obrigada por todo o apoio Camilla! Então, gostou do presente?

**NahSevciuc- **não vou fazer uma NC exatamente, mas acho que você vai gostar. Estou pensando em escrever esses momentos mais íntimos de uma maneira toda especial que eu nunca vi em nenhuma fic. Agora a história vai acelerar um pouquinho, então, logo logo vão ter personagens novos hihi! De nada, você merece a dedicatória ^^.

**ThathaIvashkov****- **que bom que gostou! Não esquece de me contar se gostou do capítulo novo! Obrigada!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter;* **


	13. Sozinhos! Não!

**Ai mais uma prova passou! Desculpa a demora! Mas finalmente, minha tortura da prova de física da UFRJ se foi... e eu fui bem! *-* E geeeeeeeeeeeeente, que filme foi esse hein? Melhor de todos *-*. Mas deixa de blábláblá, e vamos ao capítulo!**

- Ah meninos tem certeza que vocês vão ficar bem?- Perguntou uma realmente aflita.

- Claro Sra. Weasley, nós vamos ficar bem- respondeu Harry, meio nervoso e constrangido ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah meninos! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu já não agüento mais um dia sem ver minha netinha!

- Mande minhas lembranças pro Gui , mãe. E fala que logo que der eu vou visitar minha sobrinha.

- Ok querido. Mamãe está tããããão orgulhosa de você! Ainda não acredito que também recebeu a carta da Academia dos Aurores!

- Ok mamãe. Vai logo, eles estão te esperando.

- Thau meninos, comportem-se- disse Arthur.

- Ok pai, ok- respondeu Rony. Não esquece de mandar lembranças pra eles.

Então Arthur e Molly desapareceram pela lareira para visitar Victoire, a primeira neta do casal. Harry e Rony passariam alguns dias sozinhos, inclusive as primeiras aulas da Academia.

- É Harry, vai ser muito entediante passar duas semanas aqui nesse silêncio...sinto tanta falta da Hermione e da minha maninha nessas horas...

- Calma Rony, vamos arrumar algo legal pra fazer. Podemos jogar quadribol à tarde, ficar jogando xadrez de noite, ah, a Gina me pediu para ir na Madame Malkin comprar algumas roupas mais sóbrias para as aulas...e podemos ir brincar com o Teddy também!

- É... pode ser. Mas eu continuo sentindo falta da Mione... e ela nem respondeu a minha carta ainda, contando que eu também vou fazer o curso...

- Não querendo estragar seu momento reclamação, mas chegou uma coruja ali na janela agora...

- Píchi! – exclamou Rony quando viu sua pequena coruja adentrar a cozinha e pousar na mesa- Finalmente!

Rony desamarrou a carta da pequena afobadamente, e encontrou uma resposta muito feliz de Hermione:

'' _Parabéns amor!_

_Você realmente merece isso e muito mais, eu estou muito feliz por você! Sempre soube que você tem uma coragem especial, e que poderia seguir essa carreira! Parabéns! Ah, a Gina mandou parabéns também e mandou você tomar conta do Harry pra ela. Enfim, vou me despedindo, tenho que estudar para os NIEM'S!_

_Beijos , te amo, Hermione._''

Rony sorria e pareceu muito satisfeito com a resposta da carta.

- Quer jogar xadrez?- Perguntou a Harry.

- Quem perder come aquele feijãozinho com a cor esquisita que ninguém experimentou.

- Rony riu e aceitou a aposta.

_No outro dia..._

- Haha! Você parece um pateta vestido assim, Harry!

- Para mim ficou ótimo- retorquiu Madame Malkin.

Harry se olhou sem-graça no espelho. Usar aquelas vestes sóbrias era muito estranho. Estava tão acostumado com suéter, jeans e tênis! Mas não podia resistir a uma provocação a Rony:

- Sabe, eu acho que nós vamos assitsir as mesmas aulas, você também não devia comprar algumas roupas assim?

E alguns minutos depois , Rony se olhava inseguro no espelho:

- Pareço um idiota.

- É cara, sinto muito te informar, mas parece mesmo! Mas, fazer o que, né?

Depois de muitas risadas e uma parada na sorveteria reaberta, Harry e Rony saíram com sacolas de roupas formais para o curso. Eles aproveitaram para visitar Teddy. Harry passara na loja de artefatos de quadribol e comprara uma macia goles de pelúcia para seu afilhado. Harry preferira o pomo, mas Rony insistiu que Teddy era um bebê grande e seria um ótimo goleiro como ele. E ali estavam, encantados , jogando a goles para Teddy, que ria e empurrava a goles novamente para os rapazes.

- Meninos, não queria interromper, mas Teddy vai comer a papinha agora. Vocês querem jantar aqui?- perguntou a Sra. Tonks

- Sim, nós adoraríamos- respondeu Rony. Afinal, vamos passar muitos dias tendo que inventar nossa comida.

- Você quis dizer que nós vamos passar muitos dias comendo no Caldeirão Furado né? Porque eu sou um desastre na cozinha.-disse Harry.

- Vocês podem vir aqui quando quiserem meninos, não tem problema nenhum. Apareçam mais vezes, gosto de ter companhia para conversar.

Assim se transcorreram os dias. Harry e Rony ora estavam em casa jogando alguma coisa, ora estavam no Beco Diagonal , ora estavam na casa de Teddy. Um dia, após um exaustivo jogo de Quadribol, resolveram até tentar fazer uma omelete, mas esta explodiu sem eles nem saberem o porquê. Mas as férias acabaram, e eles estavam ali, em frente ao ministério, vestindo roupas formais e se preparando para o que seria uma nova fase de suas vidas.

**N/A: me desculpem pela demora! Essas provas estão comendo a minha criatividade hihi! E o filme gente, me contem, o que vocês gostaram? O que não gostaram? (Eu particularmente achei uma **** **_**falta de sacanagem**_** não colocarem mais momentos HG, e vocês? Quero saber t-u-d-o! Agora, vou pra melhor parte: reviews!**

**Lys Weasley****- **ah, obrigada! Eu sei que despedidas são horríveis, então eu tentei fazer de uma forma fofa e engraçada ao mesmo tempo! Que bom que gostou!

**ThathaIvashkov****- **que bom que gostou! Obrigada *-*

**Joana Patricia****- **obrigada *-*, pronto! Ah, que bom que gostou do presente! Eu fiquei louca pra ver a sua review pra ver se você tinha gostado, e que bom que gostou do teddy, porque eu também adoro escrever coisas sobre ele! É bom já ir preparando o harry pros seus hihi...

**NahSevciuc- **obrigada, que bom que gostou, peninha que as meninas estão longe, aí não vai ter tantas coisinnhas românticas, mas pretendo logo logo fazer um capítulo bem fofo! Espere para ver hehe!

**Camilla Potter- **Demorei de novo né? Foi mal! E aí, como foi nas provas, engenheira? Hihi! Gostou do filme? Eu amei! Saudades de ti!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	14. A coruja após a aula

**N/A: Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, tão lindas e maravilhosas *-*, e pelo visto vocês gostaram do filme né? Nossa eu também amei, só lamento muito a falta de H/G, mas a gente supera. E o feliz: estou de férias! Espero escrever muita coisa aqui! Vamos lá:**

Com passos incertos e vacilantes, Harry e Rony entravam no ministério. Era engraçado ver como mudava em tão pouco tempo. As antigas estátuas foram removidas, e substituídas por um belo monumento, onde todos, todos, estavam juntos e felizes. Não importava se eram bruxos ou trouxas, puros sangues ou mestiços. Eles seguiram pelo corredor e encontraram finalmente um ampla sala, onde estava marcado para acontecer a primeira aula. Como chegaram um pouco antes do início, encontraram algumas pessoas que também iam começar o curso. Todos pareciam ansiosos, alguns tentavam parecer descontraídos, mas no fundo, receosos com o que passariam e como se sairiam a partir daquele momento. Então, a porta se abriu, e Harry e Rony sorriram ao ver que Kingsley estava lá, acompanhado de outro bruxo que Harry já havia visto algumas vezes, e que sabia ser um auror. Ele tinha um rosto expressivo, com muitas rugas na testa e cabelos castanhos cheios até os ombros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Usava também vestes sóbrias e suas mãos pareciam ter sido queimadas por algum feitiço. Kingsley deu uma olhadela rápida para todos e começou a falar, antes mesmo que entrassem:

- Bem vindos a nova turma de formação da Academia de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Eu fiz questão de vir aqui para dar as boas vindas a vocês e lhes apresentar quem fará a maior prate das aulas e treinamento: Trewis Palt, um grande amigo meu e atualmente trabalha como chefe da seção de aurores. Bom, espero que todos vocês realmente gostem, foram escolhidos entre muitos por coragem, sangue frio, audácia , entre outras coisas que formam um bom bruxo. Bom treino!

Todos bateram palmas para Kingsley que se retirou da sala. Então Trewis falou:

- Bom, hoje nós iremos lhes mostrar a sala onde farão a maioria dos treinos práticos, e faremos uma pequena dinâmica para procurar conhecer a todos. Podem entrar.

Os trinta futuros aurores entraram na sala, e se assustaram com sua grandeza. Parecia um enorme labirinto. Harry logo remeteu a sua terceira prova noTorneio Tribruxo, e isto não lhe trouxe boas lembranças. Trewis então voltou a falar:

- A cada aula, vocês avançarão mais um pouco no labirinto encontrando feitiços cada vez mais complexos e obstáculos cada vez mais difíceis. Até, que, ao chegar ao centro deste, estarão definitivamente preparados. Lhes aviso logo que não serão coisas boas que vocês verão aí. Agora façam um círculo, e quero que cada um diga seu nome, idade, e por que quis fazer este curso, sua maior qualidade e defeito. Pode ser? Então, quer nos dar a honra de começar, Potter?

Harry percebeu que diversas pessoas olhavam para ele com uma expressão curiosa e admiradora no olhar, e se sentiu incomodado com isso. Mas respirou fundo, deu um passo a frente no círculo e falou:

- Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter, tenho 17 anos, descobri que queria ser auror aos 14 anos por um conselho de um bruxo das trevas, e minha maior qualidade também é meu maior defeito, é fazer as coisas sem pensar no quão perigosas realmente são.

Todos aplaudiram Harry, que se sentiu realmente incomodado, e fazendo um gesto para interrompeu a todos, voltou a falar:

- Eu sei que parece muito bonito tudo que está sendo dito sobre mim aí fora, mas não quero ser tratado como um herói nem algo do tipo. Por favor, sou tão aluno aqui quanto vocês , e também tenho muito a aprender.

Houve um silêncio no local, e Trewis então, quebrando este, se dirigiu a Rony, que estava a direita de Harry:

- Sua vez, pode prosseguir Weasley, por favor...

E assim continuaram, nomes diversos, idades diversas, geralmente novos, não tanto quanto Harry e Rony, e diferentes adjetivos de cada um. Trewis pareceu bastante satisfeito quando se despediu de todos, desejando boa sorte.

- Bem tranqüila essa primeira aula não?- opinou Rony com Harry.

- Para você, eu não gostei nada dessa idéia de labirinto- comentou Harry.

Após um divertido jantar onde Teddy derrubara metade da sua comida e decidira atirar o resto no rosto de Harry e Rony, estes voltaram para a Toca, cansados e animados com as próximas aulas, e resolveram logo dormir. Harry já estava deitado na sua cama quando ouviu um poi melodioso vindo da cozinha. Estranhou, afinal, a esta hora, as corujas geralmente estão caçando, a não ser que haja alguma...

- Correspondência!- exclamou quando viu uma bela coruja marrom chegar pela janela e estender a perna para Harry. Ele desamarrou, e feliz se sentou para ler a carta de Gina.

'' _Querido Harry,_

_Sei que Hoje foi sua primeira aula, e mal vejo a hora de saber como você se saiu! Queria tanto estar com você neste momento, te dar um beijo, te desejar boa sorte... Você merece tanto Harry, tantas coisas boas, e espero que eu possa te ajudar, a ser mais feliz, como você merece. Sinto sua falta. Sinto sua falta ao tomar café, onde podia te olhar timidamente, no salão comunal, no campo, ah, como eu sinto falta de você jogando quadribol, com aquele rosto sério e tenso , berrando ordens para todos, você ficava muito sexy sabia? Brincadeirinha. (Ou não). Mas onde eu mais sinto falta de você é embaixo daquelas árvores, perto do lago, onde nós passávamos o tempo juntos e ele parecia nunca acabar..._

Então Harry se viu mergulhado em lembranças, recordando um dos momentos que ficara em sua mente durante muito tempo, e às vezes, quando se sentia triste e abatido enquanto caçava as Horcruxes, podia pensar neles juntos e se acalmar um pouco.

'' _Era uma bela tarde ensolarada quando Harry tentava, insistentemente, soltar os longos cabelos de Gina que estavam presos em um firme rabo de cavalo, enquanto esta fugia e pedia:_

_- Pára com isso Harry, me deixa em paz! – ela ria e continuava a se desviar, até que Harry chegou tão próximo dela que parecia que iriam cair um sobre o outro, e a beijou com suavidade, e o beijo se tornou mais intenso, e Gina perdera completamente os sentidos, até que sentira um leve puxão e seus cabelos caíram sobre o rosto e os ombros. Gina olhou chateada para Harry, mas este retribuiu o olhar com tamanho desejo que esta não resistiu e se entregou novamente a mais um ardente beijo, que fora terminado por uma curta frase no ouvido de Gina:_

_- Você é absolutamente...linda._

_E os beijos continuaram...''_

Harry voltara a realidade e terminando de ler a carta, onde Gina narrou suas divertidas crises de histeria no quadribol e fechou a carta cuidadosamente. Voltou então para o quarto e dormiu tranquilamente, apenas conseguindo pensar na imagem dos cabelos de sua amada caindo...

**N/A: E aí gente? O que acharam do chapter? Não se esqueçam de mandar aquelas lindas e maravilhosas reviews, ok? Respondendo:**

**ThathaIvashkov- **obrigada, mais uma pra concordar comigo, hehe. Que bom que está gostando!

**Joana Patricia****- **realmente, beijinho meio chato né... eu fico realmente triste com esse shipper tão lindo nos cinemas... mas espero que eles compensem na Parte 2! Ele tem que pelo menos dizer alguma coisa pra ela né? E eu adoro escrever sobre Teddy! Não vou para pode deixar! Espero que steja gostando do iniício das aulas! Obrigada!

**Lys Weasley****- **Obrigada! Eles prelmente ficam muito perdidos! Ainda mais sem a Molly pra cuidar deles ! É sempre bom ler sua review!

**Camilla Potter- **realmente eles capricharam no beijo H/H, mas isso não é justo, eles nem são um casal de verdade! Que coisa né? Ai , UERJ no final de semana, nem consigo mais estudar Camilla, to desesperada! Ah! Fui eliminada da UFF na classificação pra segunda fase... eu supero né! Até a próxima review!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	15. A caixinha de madeira

**N/A: Desculpem a imensa demora! Mas sabe como é, esse período de festas é muito corrido, e eu ainda fiquei um tempão com o PC escangalhado, então só entrava na internet no computador de outras pessoas, e aí não deu pra escrever mais chapters! Mas eu prometo compensar ok! **

Dois anos se passaram tão rapidamente que as pessoas praticamente não haviam percebido. Harry e Rony estavam prestes a terminar suas aulas da Academia de Aurores e ficaram muito contentes com o resultado. Com o treino, aumentaram bastante o nível de conhecimento não só de feitiços de ataque e defensivos, feitiços curativos, treinamento para ataques terrestres, aquáticos e aéreos, mas também aprenderam a se controlar melhor emocionalmente, pois, no labirinto, ou você mantinha a calma ou nunca conseguiria progredir e alcançar seus objetivos. Eram agora muito mais preparados para o que viesse. Rony se saiu muito bem, com sua frieza em combate e ótima pontaria. Contudo, quem se destacou, ainda mais, em todo o curso foi Harry. Ele, que tinha súbitas e loucas inspirações, era mais audacioso do que qualquer um e comprovava cada vez mais que era um grande bruxo. Nem mesmo o ridículo livro que Rita Skeeter escrevera sobre ele com milhares de baboseiras parecia atingi-lo. Todavia, se havia alguma coisa que poderia desconcertá-lo agora, essa era apenas Gina. Ele estava completamente apaixonado e, agora que iria se formar, pensava no futuro, em ficar junto dela.

Gina saíra de Hogwarts com ótimas notas nos NIEM'S (com a ajudinha de Hermione, é claro), mas se houve algo em que realmente se destacara, foi no quadribol. Em seis meses que chefiou a equipe, a Grifinória nunca esteve tão na dianteira, e ela deixou uma ótima equipe para terminar o trabalho e conquistar a taça. Seu talento foi tão reconhecido que chamou a atenção da treinadora do Harpias de Holyhead, que ouvira de uma sobrinha quintanista de Hogwarts que nunca tinha visto uma artilheira tão rápida, certeira em gols e durona para ataques ofensivos. Assim, pedira permissão à McGonnagal para assistir a um jogo e ficou encantada com Gina. Ao sair de Hogwarts, Gina já estava contratada como titular para o Harpias.

Hermione também não saíra de Hogwarts com mãos vazias. Seus maravilhosos ''ótimos'' nos NIEM'S renderam-na um convite para trabalhar no Ministério vindo do próprio Kingsley. Hermione ficou muito feliz com a proposta e, como ele tinha lhe dito para escolher qualquer setor que quisesse, ela resolvera trabalhar onde pudesse atuar em defesa dos elfos domésticos, com grande apoio de Rony.

O amor parecia pairar no ar na casa dos Weasley. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam encantados com sua primeira netinha. Jorge estava namorando Angelina Johnson e Percy estava saindo com uma menina, rendendo muitas piadas aos irmãos, que não descansavam enquanto não viam Percy vermelho e irritado. Tudo parecia correr às mil maravilhas. Em um belo dia, Harry e Rony saíram sorridentes, cansados e satisfeitos do ministério e chegaram à Toca pela rede de flu. Harry quase trombou com Gina assim que ele pôs os pés na sala. Esse, assustado, falou:

- O que houve, Gi?

Ela disse:

- Harry, Hagrid quer falar com você lá fora. Parece meio, sei lá, emocionado pra falar o que é.

Harry suspirou. Do jeito que conhecia o amigo, pensou logo que mais um dos seus extravagantes animais de estimação havia morrido, mas Harry não acreditava que isso o tiraria de Hogwarts para vir falar com ele. Correu, então, até os jardins, onde as folhas já balançavam fortemente com a leve brisa noturna, e se deparou com Hagrid sentado na moto de Sirius sorrindo para ele. Ele disse:

- Podemos conversar?

- Mas é claro, Hagrid! O que aconteceu?

- Não sei se o que vou falar vai te deixar feliz ou triste, mas não custa tentar.

Ele suspirou e falou:

- Acontece que na noite em que os seus pais morreram e eu fui tirar você da casa destruída, eu ainda cheguei a ver os corpos dos seus pais. E... eu pedi a Dumbledore para ficar com os anéis de casamento deles. Eu fui pensando, sabe, que eu, Dumbledore e as outras pessoas faríamos de tudo para que você tivesse uma vida normal. E, um dia, você ia se casar, naturalmente, e seria uma bonita homenagem aos seus pais se você usasse os anéis deles, e aí... bom, você me mandou aquela carta há alguns dias, dizendo que ia terminar o curso e que não podia estar mais feliz com a Gina... então, eu achei que estava na hora de te devolver os anéis. Aqui, Harry...

E então ele passou para Harry uma pequena caixinha de madeira, e dentro dela estavam dois anéis muito simples, porém com um dourado tão reluzente que, mesmo à luz do luar, refletiam seu brilho. Harry fitou os anéis durante um longo tempo, e não conseguiu encontrar o que dizer ao se virar para Hagrid, que deu uma palmadinha afetuosa no seu ombro.

- É melhor você entrar Harry, Molly deve estar te esperando para jantar.

- Você não vai ficar mais um pouco, Hagrid?

- Não, tenho que planejar algumas aulas para amanhã, mas não se preocupe, apenas Gina sabe que eu estive aqui. Avise-me quando fizer o pedido!

- Hagrid!

Entretanto, Hagrid dera a partida na moto e voando rapidamente, sumira de vista. Então, Harry olhou para a cozinha da Toca, onde Gina estava colocando os pratos na mesa para o jantar. Seu olhar recaiu novamente para a caixinha de madeira e ele a guardou no bolso. Foi andando, então, para a cozinha pensando no que diria para Gina sobre a visita de Hagrid.

**N/A: E então, será que consegui compensar a demora? Mandem reviews! Já estava morrendo de saudades! Logo logo tem mais! Respondendo as anteriores:**

**Lys Weasley**** – **que bom que gostou! Sabe que sua opinião é muito importante pra mim né? Nos vemos no tumblr!

**Joana Patricia****- **obrigada! O labirinto que imaginei é bem perigoso mesmo! E pode deixar que vem coisas bem fofas H/G por aí!

**Amandinhanews- **me descuulpe a demora pra postar, mas espero que tenha compensado! Obrigada por ler minha fic!

**Camilla Potter- **aiai , agora que essa loucura das provas passaram, podemos relaxar mais né? Ainda vem muito H/G por aí, me espere, muahauah!

**R****- **capítulo postado! Espero que continue gostando!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	16. A nova ajudinha de Hermione

**N/A: É, eu sei, podem jogar um grande Avada Kedavra em mim, eu demorei de novo! Mas foram muitas emoções! Passei na UFRJ! *-* Mas vamos ao que interessa, né? Fiquei mega feliz com as reviews! Assim vocês me matam do coração, poxa! Enfim,lá vai:**

Harry estava no Caldeirão Furado, esperando ansiosamente uma pessoa. Precisava ter essa conversa. Apenas ela que poderia ajudá-lo nesse momento. Olhou então para o relógio: exatamente sete e meia. E, então, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios entrou apressada pela porta e se sentou na cadeira à frente dele.

- Nossa! O departamento estava uma loucura hoje. Tive que revisar todas as fichas de animais que foram para o exterior. Eu me atrasei?- Perguntou Hermione.

- Não, na verdade, você chegou na hora exata que combinamos- respondeu Harry.

- Ah, que ótimo! Agora me diz: O que você tem de tão importante para falar comigo que não poderíamos falar na Toca? Eu ia jantar lá hoje.

- Não, Hermione. Eu preciso conversar apenas com você... É algo muito complicado, e a Gina e o Rony não podem saber.

- Então, o que é?

- Bom, eu... quero pedir... a Gina... em casamento.- Harry corou.

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso e praticamente pulou sobre a mesa para abraçar Harry.

- Aah, isso é ótimo! Gina vai ficar tão feliz Harry! Eu estou tão feliz por você!

- O que eu preciso conversar com você, Hermione, é sobre outra coisa.

- O que foi?

- Tenho medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada, Hermione! Tenho medo de estar, sei lá, precipitando as coisas. Gina está se preparando pra jogos importantes... E se eu atrapalhar? Por outro lado...

Hermione continuava olhando para Harry atentamente. Ele estava um pouco sem-graça com o que falaria agora, mas já não podia conversar isso com Rony, afinal, estava namorando sua irmã...

- E... tem ficado cada dia mais difícil... me controlar... os poucos momentos que conseguimos fugir para ficar a sós está sendo... difícil sabe, e eu não sei se eu e ela vamos resistir a isso mais tempo.

Hermione, então, falou:

- Sei disso, Gina tem me contado umas coisas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela atordoado.

- Tem?

- È claro Harry! Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, conversamos sobre isso. Ela diz que também acha muito difícil, mas pensa nos pais dela e nos irmãos e se sente mal.

- É, e eu tenho mais medo do Jorge ultimamente do que... Deixa pra lá, o que eu faço Hermione?

- Primeiro você deve pensar Harry: por que você quer casar com a Gina? Dê-me alguns motivos.

- Ora! Que pergunta! Porque eu a amo, porque ela é maravilhosa, é compreensiva, é engraçada, gosta de mim como eu sou, é inteligente, esperta, corajosa...

- Depois disso tudo você ainda tem dúvidas de que é com ela que você quer passar o resto da vida?

Os olhos muito verdes de Harry brilharam por um momento, e, então, ele deu um grande sorriso. Por um instante, parecia estar admirando o teto. Então voltou à realidade e perguntou para Hermione:

- E então, como vão você e o Rony?

- Nós estamos bem, claro! Brigamos de dez em dez minutos por coisas bobas, mas eu não estou reclamando disso.

- É, eu já estou acostumado com essa cena. Planos para o futuro?

- Bom, Rony tem andado meio calado, nunca fala sobre casar, mas sabe como é, trata-se do Rony. Meio misterioso de vez em quando. Ele não falou nada pra você?

- Não, não, nadinha -Harry foi forçado por Rony a mentir sobre isso e se sentiu um pouco mal, mas era por uma boa causa. Ele resolveu encerrar logo o assunto - Então, vai pedir alguma coisa antes de ir pra Toca? Eu tomei uma cerveja amanteigada antes de você chegar.

- Não, vamos logo, antes que o Rony e a Gina percebam que demoramos demais e fiquem perguntando alguma coisa.

Ao se levantarem, Harry deu um abraço em Hermione e disse:

- Obrigado. Por tudo.

No que Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

- Acho que já te ajudei em coisa muito pior!

**N/A: Vou responder as reviews:**

**Lys Weasley: eu a-m-e-i sua review! Me desculpa a demora? Ah! E o meu tumblr também mudou, agora é: aravenclawseeker!**

**carolfelton: obrigada querida, espero que continue adorando!**

**NahSevciuc: a pessoa que mais gosta dos meus posts no tumblr! acho que fomos separadas no nascimento, haha :D, espero que continue gostando da fic!**

**amandinhanews: nossa fiquei curiosa agora, quero saber suas sugestões! espero que continue gostando!**

**Joana Patricia: Super desculpas pela demora, logo logo tem mais um chapter!**

**aniinhahandbol: Continuando! Pliis continue a gostar! *-***

**Cintia Ramos: muitíssimo obrigada pela review *-*, fiquei bem feliz, que bom que está gostando! Agora que eu consegui passar, vou ficar bem mais tranquila! Continue lendo!**

**Camilla Potter: Que saudades Camilla! Que bom que continua gostando! E aí , como ficou no SiSu? próximo chapter você vai adorar!**

**R Raphaela: obrigada mil pela review *-*, espero que continue gostando!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter;***

**P.S: Desculpa esse capítulo curtinho! Mas achei essencial essa conversa! No próximo chapter, thã thã thã thã...**


	17. o pedido

- Um belo dia para se dormir até esta hora, Gina.

Gina acordou com um salto, procurando de onde viera essa voz, mas não encontrou Harry em seu quarto. Porém, achou um pequeno pedaço de papel onde estava escrito:

''Você tem uma hora pra se arrumar. Parece que o dia está quente.''

Gina, então, riu e disse baixinho:

- Ah Harry...

Quarenta minutos depois, Gina descia pronta para sair. A sra. Weasley estava sentada perto do fogão, parecendo esperar alguma coisa ficar pronta. Quando olhou Gina, pareceu um pouco atordoada e, segundos depois, perguntou:

- Aonde você pensa que vai assim, mocinha?

- Bom, Harry me escreveu um bilhete dizendo que íamos sair. Aliás, você viu o por aí?

- Não, não vi.

- Ok, então, mãe. Vou ver se o encontro nos jardins. Se não nos encontrar, nós já saímos, ok?

- Juízo, viu?

- Tchau, mãe.

Gina parecia ter uma leve intuição de onde Harry estava. Ao passar por algumas árvores do pomar, encontrou Harry sentado fazendo um castelo de pedrinhas no chão. Quando ele levantou e a olhou, parecia ter se perdido em uma grande imensidão. Harry olhava para Gina, seus lindos cabelos cada vez mais longos com largos cachos nas pontas, um vestido simples claro, mas que caía perfeitamente bem em seu corpo e quase se fundia ao seu tom de pele. Ela, então, sorriu para ele. Naquele momento, ele poderia ter ficado feliz pelo resto da vida. Então, disse:

- Vamos?

Gina perguntou:

- Vamos para onde?

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te falar, Gi? É surpresa...

- Ah, ta bom então.

Harry então conjurou uma tira de tecido e com um aceno de varinha, a tira vendou os olhos de Gina.

- Harry!

- Calma, logo, logo você vai ver.

Ele pegou a mão de Gina e ela sentiu aquela desconfortável sensação de aparatar. Quando respirou fundo, sentiu um ar fresco e ligeiramente úmido. Parecia ventar bastante.

- E então, Harry, pode me dizer onde nós estamos?

- Posso sim.

A venda caiu. Gina ficou maravilhada. Estavam no Lago de Hogwarts, na mesma árvore onde sempre ficavam juntinhos, porém, hoje, o dia estava radiante e o lago apresentava um lindo tom verde, e as folhas das árvores estavam mais vivas do que nunca. Ela perguntou então:

- Porque estamos aqui? Como aparatamos?

- Bom...- Harry bagunçou nervosamente os cabelos.- Conversei com a McGonnagal, ela marcou esta hora comigo para desfazer os feitiços, estava com vontade de vir aqui sabe...

- Está bem então...

Os dois se sentaram embaixo da árvore e Harry pegou sua capa da invisibilidade.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Gina.

- Esconder-nos, não quero nenhum aluno de Hogwarts espionando.

Ele jogou então a capa sobre os dois e eles ficaram ali durante um bom tempo, conversando, rindo, intercalando beijos, abraços e carinhos. Então, um breve silêncio aconteceu. Gina percebia que Harry estava um pouco nervoso, bagunçava os cabelos a toda hora e seu olhar ficava vago em alguns instantes. Quando ia perguntar se estava acontecendo alguma coisa, Harry falou:

- Gina... preciso te falar uma coisa...na verdade, te pedir uma coisa.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Eu...- Harry suava frio e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.- Eu te amo, Gina, como eu nunca amei alguém, você me faz tão feliz, tão... Você é tudo pra mim. Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre. Gina, quer se casar comigo?

Ele pegou, então, a linda caixinha de madeira e a abriu. Dentro havia dois lindos anéis dourados e muito brilhantes. Gina parecia ter se esquecido de como respirar. Olhava para Harry encantada, e, quando recuperou o fôlego, disse:

- É claro! É claro que eu quero me casar com você, Harry!

Ele colocou o anel no delicado dedo de Gina e esta também colocou o anel em Harry. Após isso, um contemplou o olhar do outro durante um bom tempo.

Então, os dois se beijaram tão fortemente que caíram e rolaram no gramado, a capa se enrolou com eles e ficaram com uma imagem bizarra: metade do corpo exposto e as pernas invisíveis. Os dois olhavam para a cena e riam. Riam de felicidade. Passaram um longo tempo rindo, Harry recostado nos ombros de Gina e essa lhe fazendo cafuné nos cabelos. Então, Harry falou:

- Vamos construir nossa família agora, Gi. Eu e você.

- Você e eu. Nós, juntos, pra sempre.

**N/A: Eu quis fazer algo bem especial nesse chapter, e ao mesmo tempo bem simples e romântico. E aí, gostaram? *autora ansiosa* Reviews! Please! *-***

**Respondendo:**

**Joana Patricia : obrigada pela review! Aí está o pedido ;D **

**Camilla Potter (respondendo as duas): AAAAAAAAAH QUE LINDO, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA PASSAR! Você é uma gênia cara, não tinha como não passar, parabéns, tudo de bom, boa sorte, ai , dei tantos pulinhos quando li! Espero que tenha gostado do chapter! mantenha contato! ;D**

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	18. Rony rouba a festa

Era uma noite um tanto quanto teimosa na aldeia de Ottery St. Cachpole. Ora uma grande ventania passava e balançava fortemente todas as árvores da região, ora o vento era escasso, causando um forte abafamento no local. Em um momento de calmaria, a família Weasley e seus agregados jantavam no agradável jardim da Toca, que parecia diminuir cada vez mais com o crescente aumento da família. Gui, Fleur e Victoire, que, cada dia mais parecida com a mãe, tinha os pequenos e frágeis cabelos prateados presos com um lacinho. Percy estava acompanhado de sua namorada, Audrey, que tinha um rosto simpático e cabelos cacheados num tom caramelo. Jorge e Angelina também estavam lá, e, é claro, Teddy, que não desgrudava de seu padrinho. O jantar, dessa vez, era por algo especial. O noivado de Harry e Gina causou um grande alvoroço na casa e na família. A Sra. Weasley insistiu em fazer uma festinha para comemorar, afinal, era sua única filha. Ali também estavam Hagrid, Andrômeda, Luna e seu pai, e Neville. Todos pareciam contentíssimos, exceto os irmãos de Gina, que estavam um tanto quanto rancorosos com a notícia.

- ... e é sério! Carlinhos me mandou uma carta dizendo que vai aparecer com um dragão no dia do casamento!- exclamou Harry para Hagrid.

- Pois eu acho que um dragão é coisa muito fácil para você- argumentou Rony, e segundos depois, eles caíram na risada.

- Anda, Harry! Vocês precisam tirar a foto aqui no bolo!- chamou a Sra. Weasley.

- É claro, já vou! - correu para a mesa do bolo onde Gina já o esperava.

Se havia algo que brilhava nesta noite, além da lua, era Gina, que estava deslumbrante em um vestido preto brilhante e um belo coque nos cabelos. Harry abraçou sua amada pela cintura e essa envolveu os braços no pescoço dele. Os dois trocaram um rápido beijo que foi registrado pela câmera. A Sra. Weasley falou mais uma vez:

- Peguem a champanhe vocês dois!

As taças flutuaram ao encontro do casal, que enlaçou os braços para mais uma linda foto.

- Pronto, agora estão livres! - falou o fotógrafo, que, por acaso, era o Sr. Weasley.

A pequena recepção continuou com altas risadas até tarde da noite, quando Rony subitamente puxou Hermione para um canto escuro e começou a falar:

- Preciso falar com você...

Hermione o interrompeu:

- Rony, não vai começar com aquele ataque de ciúmes da Gina, né? Já basta o jantar na Toca em que vocês lançaram aquele azaração horrorosa no Harry e ele ficou três dia pra se recuperar do...

- Não, Hermione! Não é nada disso! A Gina é louca e faz o que quiser com a vida dela. Estou falando de nós dois. Escuta, estava pensando em acampar perto do Chalé de Gui e da Fleur na praia. O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo Rony, mas...

- Ok, então. Eu passo na sua casa pra te buscar e... certo.

Hermione estranhou um pouco o que Rony dissera, parecia meio alterado, não estava dizendo coisa com coisa, mas concordou. Então, Rony falou:

- Ah, e tem mais uma coisa.

Rony puxou Hermione bela cintura e deu um grande beijo nela. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione se esquivou e o olhou corada. Rony então falou:

- Amo-te.

Hermione pareceu ficar um pouco desconcertada.

- Vamos voltar... a festa... esperam... - ela começou a andar de volta para o local, Rony foi andando um pouquinho atrás e parecia estar dando pulinhos. Hermione, então, olhou furtivamente e perguntou:

- O que houve?

Rony estacou na hora e falou:

- Nada, nada, chutei um gnomo...

**N/A: E aí gente? Espero que tenham gostado! Por que será que Rony está tão feliz? Alguém tem um palpite? Reviews ok? Respondendo as anteriores:**

**Thaise: **obrigada *-*, mesmo sabendo que você é meio manteiguinha derretida no quesito livros ...auuahaauau

**AccioBruna**** : **aaah obrigada *-*, eu acho que tem super a ver com eles né? Que bom que gostou!

**joy potter cullen: **aah que bom que está gostando! Eu fico tããão feliz , nossa!

**Joana Patricia**** : **sabe como é o Harry, não gosta de nada muito exagerado, então acho que Hogwarts ficou bem legal né? Que bom que gostou!

**Camilla Potter: **não não, a gênia é você, eu não sei nem contar dois mais dois :P, aah, eu estou morrendo de saudade das meninas (e de você mocinha), quando vamos nos ver? E aí? Já começou as aulas? Saudaade!

**Cintia Ramos****: **Obrigada *-*, eu sei que os chapters estão pequenininhos, eu tenho essa mania muito má de dividir demias os momentos né? Vou levar 50 anos pra terminar a fic rsrs... mas eu passei pra Enfermagem e Obstetrícia, estou tãão feliz *-*, que bom que ficou feliz com Hogwarts, mas é ou não é o lugar mais H/G que existe?

**Laslus**** : **Vai sim! Vai ter o pedido do Rony e da Mione! E está próximo...hahaha *autora com cara de mistério*

**Ana Luisa Potter**** : **Obrigadaaa *-*, que bom que está gostando!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	19. O demorado acampamento

**N/A: Oii gente *-*, postando mais um chapter aqui, vou viajar amanhã mas estou deixando aí prontinho e quando chegar só leio as reviews, espero que gostem ok?**

- Pronta?- Perguntou Rony com um leve sorriso encrespado nos lábios.

- É, acho que está tudo aqui. Enfim, depois de séculos, vamos!

Rony e Hermione aparataram para a praia próxima ao chalé. A viagem já estava programada há um bom tempo, mas, quando Hermione perguntava a data em que iriam, Rony desconversava e mudava de assunto. Hermione estranhava muito aquele comportamento de Rony, afinal, ele é quem tinha sugerido o acampamento. Todavia, esperou impacientemente seis longos meses para viajar. Assim que chegaram ao local, uma forte ventania despenteou os cabelos do casal. Estavam no final de uma tarde de sábado, o sol se despedia preguiçosamente no horizonte, deixando um lindo brilho dourado na areia. Hermione, então, inspirou profundamente o ar salgado do local e perguntou a Rony:

- Estava pensando em entrar um pouco na água, não parece estar tão gelada... O que acha, Rony?

Rony estava terminando de montar a barraca com um floreio da varinha e falou:

- Claro amor, a água parece estar boa sim, vai lá...

- Você vem?

- Não, vou terminar de arrumar algumas coisas, depois fico olhando você daqui...

- Tá bom...

Hermione correu para as águas. As ondas calmas e lentas começaram a molhar seus pés. Ela ficou um tempo ali, olhando a vista, as gaivotas que pescavam, e tentou relaxar um pouco. Estava vivendo para o trabalho no Ministério, fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma visão tão linda e, o melhor, um tempo com Rony a sós. Acabou se empolgando com a água, seu plano inicial era apenas molhar um pouco os pés, mas acabou jogando água no rosto, no cabelo, e ficou um tempo ali, brincando. Virou-se para a areia novamente e se deparou com Rony sentado na entrada da barraca sorrindo para ela. Então, saiu da água cuidadosamente, tentando não jogar muita areia nas pernas.

Enquanto isso, Rony a olhava abismado. Os cabelos agora molhados, o rosto tão bonito que ele sempre gostava de observar, a barra do vestido verde claro completamente ensopada de água, andando ao seu encontro... estava certo de sua decisão. Era a hora para ele... será que era para ela? Sempre tão centrada, sempre tão cuidadosa antes de agir... disso ela não iria reclamar. Preparou tudo com cuidado, para que desse certo. Foi que, decidido, pegou na mão de Hermione e a conduziu até dentro da barraca.

Quando entraram, Hermione abriu um largo sorriso. A mesa que faziam refeições tão apressadas e entrecortadas de tensão na caça às Horcruxes agora estava caprichosamente arrumada, com uma simples, mas bonita, toalha e um vasinho com flores do campo de diversas cores. Uma bela refeição também estava posta, com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Hermione olhou para Rony, que a conduziu para uma cadeira e depois se sentou em frente a ela, parecendo um pouco constrangido com tudo. Hermione falou:

- Queria estar mais arrumadinha sabe...

- Você está linda.

Hermione corou. Rony a olhava com tamanha intensidade que parecia que até seus dedos dos pés deviam estar vermelhos agora. Rony pareceu entender o constrangimento e falou:

- Vamos comer?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e os dois jantaram silenciosamente, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Hermione acabara de recostar os talheres no prato, Rony segurou suas mãos com carinho, olhou intensamente em seus olhos.

- Hermione, esse tempo que estou passando com você está sendo a coisa mais fantástica da minha vida. Entretanto, esse tempo parece não ser mais suficiente pra mim. Quero você todo dia, todos os momentos. Quero casar com você, Hermione!

Com a menção da palavra "casar", o frágil vasinho com as flores se transformou em uma caixinha pequena, que se abriu com duas alianças em seu interior. Eram de ouro branco, delicadas e reluzentes. Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem, levantou-se da cadeira. Rony fez o mesmo, e os dois se abraçaram, um abraço longo e doce. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam dos olhos de Hermione. Rony, também com os olhos marejados, afastou as lágrimas do rosto da amada.

- E então, Hermione? Aceita ser uma Weasley?

- Aceito ser sua Weasley!

E os dois se beijaram ternamente. Depois eles colocaram as alianças e Rony falou:

- Desculpe-me toda essa demora... estava planejando tudo isso há tanto tempo... Ainda tenho mais uma coisa para te falar. Ando juntando um ouro, há um bom tempo, e acho que já é possível comprar nossa casa.

- Casa? Ah, Rony!

Ela pulou nos ombros de Rony para mais um abraço de felicidade. Os noivos, então, passaram o resto da noite acordados, deitados juntinhos no beliche com que já estavam acostumados, mas, dessa vez, agarradinhos em um único colchão de solteiro, fazendo planos e mais planos. Rindo. Sonhando. O passado, tão marcado de tristezas, agora parecia cada vez mais distante, pois, cada vez mais, a felicidade se abria no coração dos novos guerreiros.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Queen Liih Potter- **Tharam, acertou! Espero que tenha gostado do pedido! Aah , tudo bem sabe, eu gosto de receber reviews mais pra saber a opinião de vocês sabe, porque é o que me move a escrever cada vez mais e mais...

**Joana Patricia**** – **e aí? Espero que tenha gostado do pedido!

**Laslus**** – **Opção nº2 correta! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Anglica- **Não morda o monitor do PC, aqui está mais um chapter! Espero que goste!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	20. Sobre um sonho

**N/A: Aulas começaram, mas deixar de atualizar a fic, NUNCA! Gente, acho que tava em pane o fanfiction, já tava pronto há um tempão mas só agora eu consegui entrar! Desulpa pela demora e espero que gostem!**

Harry e Gina estavam sentados na mesa da Toca planejando algumas coisas para o casamento. Já passava de uma hora da manhã e o casal já apresentava um ar cansado. Gina havia treinado a semana inteira para um novo jogo, mas aguentava razoavelmente discutir sobre lista de convidados, quantidade de comes e bebes e listas de compras. Mas Harry estava trabalhando incansavelmente no Ministério, seu chefe estava cobrando a cada dia mais dele, pequenos malfeitos aqui e ali de bruxos maldosos não paravam de surgir, deixando Harry em um estado deplorável, acabando por dormir acidentalmente encima dos papéis que ele devia estar olhando.

- Harry... – Gina chamou carinhosamente depois de alguns minutos absorta escrevendo e se deparando com a situação.- Harry, vai dormir , você está cansado... amanhã nós continuamos. Vamos.

- Gina... eu tive um sonho.

- Que sonho?

- Um sonho muito... real.

- O que houve Harry? Você tá branco, quer uma água?

No que Gina se levantou e foi buscar um capo d'água, Harry começou a falar:

- Minha mãe Gina. Sonhei com a minha mãe.

Gina trouxe a água e se sentou ao lado dele.

- E você quer me contar esse sonho?

''_Ela estava sentada aqui, nessa mesa, e eu estava em frente a ela. Exatamente como eu a vi todas as vezes, mas parecia estar feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Então ela segurou a minha mão e disse: _

_-Você precisa seguir em frente Harry. Estou preocupada com você._

_- Por quê? _

_- Porque você ainda não conseguiu superar totalmente a nossa perda Harry. Mas você já fez tudo o que podia por nós. Estamos bem e queremos o mesmo para você. Não se prenda em lembranças.''_

Harry parou de falar, o olhar fixo em um canto da parede. Gina parecia saber do que o sonho se tratava. Harry ainda era muito preso à memória dos pais, e isso o fazia sofrer as vezes. Então Gina se virou para Harry, chegou bem próximo a seu rosto e o segurou com as duas mãos. E falou:

- Vamos seguir em frente agora Harry. Nós dois. Vamos construir a nossa família, vamos ser felizes juntos e cuidar da nossa casa, ter nossos filhos... a vida se segue, Harry, e talvez seja isso que o sonho significa. Seus pais devem estar tão orgulhosos de você agora... Você podia achar que acabou a responsabilidade dos seus ombros, podia estar viajando, gastando o dinheiro que eles e o Sirius te deixaram, mas você está aqui, comigo... e eu prometo te fazer muito feliz e sei que você também vai me fazer. Mas você tem que deixar seguir em frente Harry. Recomeçar.

Harry suspirou. Sabia que seria um momento difícil, mas era necessário. Ele respirou fundo e falou:

- Vamos começar de novo.

E então, em silêncio, o casal deu as mãos e se olharam por um bom tempo, talvez registrando eternamente uma das grandes decisões que tomariam durante a vida. Harry sempre guardaria seus pais no seu coração, o grande amor de um filho para sempre eternizado, mas isso nunca mais o faria sofrer. Ele seguiu em frente, para amar intensamente o que seria o reinício da família Potter.

**N/A: Eu sei que eu sou má e que o capítulo é curto, mas prometo compensar gente! Respondendo as lindas e maravilhosas reviews:**

**AccioBruna**** : **que bom que amou! Fico tão feliz *-*

**Joana Patricia**** : **que bom que gostou Joana! Sabe que adoro suas reviews né :D

**Flora Bruhv**** : **Êee! Leitora nova! õ/ Seja bem vinda, que bom que está gostando!

**Camilla Potter: **Ah, que bom que gostou! A viagem não foi das melhores, fiquei bem doente na verdade, mas já estou ótima! E não tomei trote haha! Até a próxima review! Saudades!

**NahSevciuc**** : **aeee H/G voltando hihi, espero que goste também! Ah, que bom que acha excelente! Aravenclawseeker fica muito feliz! *-*

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	21. Acidentes de Percurso

- Tem certeza que vai precisar disso tudo?- Perguntou Harry inseguro.

- Claro que tenho! Vamos logo Harry, temos muitas coisas para fazer na casa!

Era uma tarde de domingo preguiçosamente ensolarada em Ottery St. Cachpole. Harry e Gina estavam arrumando caixas e mais caixas de coisas para a casa comprada pelo casal. A decisão foi um tanto quanto engraçada, pois a idéia inicial era um passeio costumal pela aldeia seguido de um piquenique. Harry e Gina tomaram o usual caminho na ida, mas resolveram montar o lanche em um local diferente. Na hora de irem embora, acabaram se perdendo.

''_- Harry, eu não sei mais voltar, e agora?Já está anoitecendo, Rony vai ficar enchendo o saco!_

_- Ele não vai encher você, ele vai encher o __meu__ saco. E eu não vou aparatar 2 km, é preguiçoso demais pra mim. Olha, tem uma estrada bem larga ali, pode ser que passe pela rua principal._

_Eles seguiram pela estrada, conversando alegremente e de repente Gina comentou:_

_- Olha Harry, que casa boni..._

_ Harry parou de chofre. Era a casa com a impressão mais serena que ele já vira na vida. As paredes externas eram pintadas com um bege claro e as janelas e portas eram brancas com vidros ligeiramente azulados. A casa tinha uma pequena cerca de madeira e por ela também podia se ver que era uma área externa muito espaçosa. Uma pequena escadinha branca levava a uma grande varanda que conduzia a porta. Mas a casa parecia estar vazia._

_- É, parece que não tem ninguém em casa- comentou Harry._

_- Mas olha! Tem uma plaquinha aqui na caixa de correio dizendo que a casa está à venda!_

_ Então o casal se olhou e aquele momento de mútua compreensão passou pelos dois._

_- Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando?- perguntou Gina._

_- Acho que eu estou pensando exatamente o que você está pensando. É uma casa trouxa, tem um telefone. Excelente! Vamos ligar e marcar..._

_- Harry..._

_ Ele olhou para Gina e sentiu aquele receio._

_- Você não acha que... não sei, você já tem duas casas sabe, no largo Grimmauld e em Godric's Hollow..._

_- ...aquela casa é um monumento- interrompeu Harry._

_- Mas... você não quer manter a tradição da sua família ou algo do tipo?_

_- E porque você não pode seguir a tradição da sua família e ficar aqui? Gina, eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas eu andei pensando, e sabe, eu só passei momentos bons aqui com você, claro que momentos difíceis às vezes, mas nem se compara com os bons não é? Nós jogando quadribol no quintal, conversando ao acordar, quero que continue assim, quero que amanhã sejam nossos filhos e..._

_ Mas a frase não foi completa, pois Harry foi interrompido com um doce beijo de Gina. ''_

E ali estavam eles, duas semanas depois, com a casa comprada e levando os primeiros itens.

- Ah, vai ser um dia ótimo! Eu estou tão feliz que podia voar sem vassoura!- Exclamou Gina.

- Você não iria fazer isso- disse Harry. - Vamos então?

- Vamos!

Eles seguiram andando, como sempre gostavam de fazer, e chegaram na casa, agora com o caminho muito bem gravado, e andaram em direção a porta.

- Fiquei tão feliz em saber que todos gostaram da casa!- disse Gina.

- Ah é, Jorge falou que vai vir até morar aqui conosco, e fica perturbando o tempo todo mandando eu comprar camas separadas para nós!

Os dois começaram a rir e abriram as janelas para arejar a casa. Depois, Harry perguntou:

- E então, o que nós vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos começar com as paredes?- sugeriu Gina.

- Você que manda.

E com um leva aceno de varinha, os pincéis com cores diversas de tinta começaram a mudar a cor das paredes. Algumas cores suaves e outras vibrantes começaram a aparecer. A sala estava ficando em um tom incrível de amarelo, a cozinha com um verde suave e aconchegante, a sala de jantar era creme. Os banheiros tinham um tom de azul celeste, a escada e os corredores eram brancos com apenas uma parede do andar superior preta, o quarto do casal era um tom de vinho e os outros quartos no corredor superior continuaram com a cor branca.

Harry e Gina andaram pela casa observando a pintura e comentando algumas coisas:

- Essa parede preta vai ficar linda cm uma foto!

- A casa está mais linda do que já era!

E, uma hora depois, toda a pintura da casa estava pronta.

- Ficou tão bonita, simples e aconchegante, uma casa dos sonhos!- comentou Gina. - Não ficou ótima, Harry?

- Ficou sim, mas sabe como pode ficar melhor?

- Como?

- Se eu ficar aqui juntinho com você um pouco, o que acha? Não precisamos voltar agora.

- Você que manda, gatinho- Gina piscou para Harry com uma expressão marota no rosto.

Harry puxou Gina pelo pescoço e deu um urgente beijo, e dali acabaram encostando na parede molhada de tinta, mas não estavam nem ligando, e se arrastaram da parede até o chão. Parecia que algo magnético os prendia, mas de repente, Harry ouviu um barulho que definitivamente o soltou da boca de Gina.

- Alorromora!

- Hermione, precisava gritar desse jeito? Você não sabe fazer feitiços silenciosos não?

- Assim estragou nossa inspeção surpresa!

- Ah, cala a boca Jorge! Não sei o que você ta fazendo aqui, deixou a Angelina sozinha!

- Vim ver os pombinhos. Aliás, ONDE ELES ESTÃO?

Harry olhou para Gina e ficou horrorizado com a situação em que se encontravam. Estavam esparramados no chão com as pernas entrelaçadas, totalmente sujos de tinta e o chão completamente manchado, pois de alguma maneira eles saíram rolando pelo quarto. Ele se levantou, apressado, e deu tempo apenas de pegar o pincel que estava no canto oposto e fingir que estava terminando de pintar a parede, enquanto Gina apenas se sentou e fez cara de quem estava assistindo tudo.

- Nossa, mas que bagunça é essa?- exclamou Ron.- Então vocês estavam ''pintando a casa'' né?

Hermione olhou para Harry e este deu um típico olhar de ''me ajude'' com o qual ela já estava tão acostumada. Mas o estrago já tinha sido feito. Duas longas horas de bronca de Jorge e uma semana com o Rony emburrado, que na verdade, para Harry e Gina valeram, e muito, a pena.

**N/A: N/A: *mãos ao alto em rendição* Eu sei que eu demorei muuuuuuuito dessa vez, passei da conta, mas foi um capítulo diferente pra fazer e eu to realmente meio cansada e estressada com a faculdade, e ainda estou doente haha, mas não é uma varíolazinha de dragão que vai me impedir de atualizar a fic! E mesmo tendo prova de Embriologia nessa semana e Anatomia (Deus me ajude!) na semana que vem, aí está! Espero que gostem!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lys Weasley**** – **aaaaaaaah que saudades de você aqui nas reviews Lys! Acho que se você falar só oi eu já fico dando pulinhos! *-*

**NahSevciuc- **então mais estremiliques de emoção agora? Hauahuahua não esquece de aparecer aqui um dia desses na casa da sua hospedeira carioca gêmea!

**Joana Patricia**** – **ah que bom que gostou! Eu acho que o Harry precisa esquecer algumas coisas do passado, e por isso também o nome da fic né, ai espero que goste desse chapter!

**Flora Bruhv- **15 páginas eu não consegui, mas já evoluí no tamanho hauhauah, ah espere e verá a briga de um casal aí sabe *spoiler spoiler*

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	22. O casamento

**N/A: Desculpem a demora! Mas a facul tá bem puxada, eu só tenho um tempinho pro tumblr porque faço os trabalhos e entro um pouquinho lá! Mas consegui! Aí está, mais um chapter :D**

Gina sentiu o vento frio entrar pela corrente em sua janela e se levantou com a maior calma do mundo. Ao olhar para a cabeceira, se deparou com um lindo buquê de rosas coloridas. Sorrindo, ela pegou o pequeno papel que estava preso em uma bela rosa vermelha.

''_Mal vejo a hora de poder te chamar de minha esposa''_

Gina saiu do quarto, agora quase vazio, e foi para o corredor, onde se deparou com Harry.

- Bom dia meu amor, eu te acordei?- perguntou Harry.

- Não, mas bem que podia ter me acordado com um daqueles beijos... - disse Gina sonhadoramente.

- Mas olha só, no dia do nosso casamento e já quer se aproveitar da minha pessoa logo de manhã!- Brincou Harry. - Anda. Se arruma pra gente tomar café. - Disse Harry indo em direção as escadas.- A gente se vê logo!

Harry desceu e se deparou com a costumal ''decoração casamenteira'' na cozinha da Toca. Um grande vaso de flores na recheada mesa de café, e um grupo de elfos liderados por Monstro arrumando os últimos quitutes da festa. A Sra. Weasley apenas terminava de colocar um enorme prato de ovos fritos com bacon na mesa e falou:

- Ah Harry! E então, está tudo bem? Está com fome? Anda, senta, você precisa comer bem!

- Agora não, Sra. Weasley, obrigado, estou esperando a Gina.

- Ela já acordou? Que ótimo! Ela tem muitos preparativos para hoje!

- Ela...

Gina descia as escadas com um sorriso radiante no rosto, e para Harry, a cada dia ela ficava mais linda, mas hoje ela havia superado as expectativas. Ele casaria com ela ali, naquele momento, no último degrau da escada, ela deslumbrante e ele com a barba por fazer e um moletom velho.

Eles se sentaram e tomaram café sozinhos, pois o Sr. Weasley saíra com os outros para buscar algumas coisas. Logo depois de comerem, a Sra. Weasley disse:

- É Harry, agora você só vê sua noiva na hora da cerimônia.

- Ok. Te vejo mais tarde, futura esposa!- Ele deu um beijo rápido em Gina.

- Te vejo mais tarde, futuro marido.

O resto do dia passou tão rapidamente que Harry apenas foi se arrumar porque o Sr. Weasley comentara que faltava apenas uma hora para a chegada dos convidados. Harry tomou banho e colocou as vestes cuidadosamente escolhidas pelas meninas e a Sra. Weasley, eram pretas e aveludadas e tiveram um caimento perfeito e confortável. Fez a barba e ficou o resto do tempo tentando abaixar seu cabelo. Enquanto forçava-o a ficar baixo, Hermione abriu a porta do quarto abruptamente, estava muito engraçadinha com os cabelos muito lisos presos com diversos grampos, usando um belíssimo vestido verde bordado em pedras no busto e descalça com uma expressão irritadiça no rosto.

- Você já devia estar pronto lá embaixo Harry! Gina já está quase pronta e quer descer a qualquer custo. Anda, vem. E o seu cabelo? Não conseguiu abaixar?

Harry falou:

- Pelas Barbas da Merlin Hermione, você me conhece há duzentos anos e sabe que o meu cabelo não abaixa!

- Ah é, então deixa eu pensar...

Um aceno de varinha, um estampido lilás e o cabelo de Harry ficou arrumado.

- Hermione, você é um gênio!

- Só não sei se vai durar até o final da festa, as deu pro gasto. Agora vai Harry!

- Vai pra onde?

- Harry Tiago Potter, seus convidados estão todos lá dentro da tenda, ANDA!

- E você hein, esqueceu que é a minha madrinha?

- Eu vou ajudar a Gina com o vestido. VAI LOGO!

Harry seguiu para a entrada da tenda e esperou. A Sra. Weasley chegou, apressada e sorridente, com vestes douradas e um cordão com um lindo rubi dado de presente por Harry.

- Vamos então querido?

A idéia da Sra. Weasley entrar com Harry foi muito bem recebida por toda a família, já que esta foi como uma verdadeira mãe para ele. Então, Hermione chegou também apressada e segurou o braço de Rony. Logo, a entrada para a tenda se abriu e Rony e Hermione entraram, padrinho e madrinha, radiantes, Hermione com um lindo coque no cabelo e um altíssimo salto preto. Rony usava vestes azul carbono, e parecia muito mais confiante ao lado de Hermione. Logo após, Harry e a Sra. Weasley entraram, Harry estava um pouco nervoso, mas logo olhou para tantos rostos amigos, Hagrid, quase se debrulhando em prantos, Neville, Luna, que abriu um grande sorriso para ele, então se sentiu mais calmo. Então, quando chegou ao local da cerimônia, uma linda música começou a tocar e Gina apareceu, Teddy e Victoire vieram juntinhos, de mãos dadas, ambos parecendo pequenos anjos, e os cabelos e vestes de Teddy estavam exatamente iguais ao do padrinho, Victoire com um lindo vestido de alcinha, a saia repolhuda e pequenas rosas azuis na cintura, os cabelos loiros curtos exatamente iguais aos de Fleur. E, de repente, todos só tinham olhos para Gina, com um lindo vestido, decote reto, colado até a cintura e depois aberto em evasê, um bordado de cristais azuis formando desenhos no canto esquerdo no final da saia e metade do cabelo preso com a tiara de Muriel e um véu não muito longo, a outra metade do cabelo solta, levemente ondulada. Ela chegou até Harry e estes trocaram sorrisos apaixonados, Harry pegou a mão de Gina e Arthur deu um olhar profundo para Harry, e Harry entendeu muitas coisas naquele ohar: ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava alegria, era um olhar apreensivo. Harry não conseguiu emitir som algum de sua boca, mas Arthur pareceu entender a leitura labial: ''vou cuidar bem dela''. Então Gina e Harry se olharam, e não conseguiram mais desviar o olhar. A cerimônia se prosseguiu, e eles apenas se olhavam, e não conseguiam prestar atenção em nada que o cerimonialista falava, pois estavam apenas perdidos, ou enfim achados, na imensidão do olhar do outro.

- O amor venceu o ódio...

Um mundo paralelo parecia estar em torno de Harry e Gina, eles falavam e faziam juras de amor sem ao menos precisar mover os lábios.

- Uma união, que com certeza, será feliz e próspera até o resto da vida...

E era tanto desejo, eles sabiam, agora chegando o momento de se tornaram um só para o resto da vida...

- Harry Tiago Potter, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua esposa?

- Aceito.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Harry Tiago Potter como seu esposo?

- Aceito.

Então eu vos declaro unidos para toda a vida.

Neste momento, uma grande chuva de estrelinhas azuis cobriu todo o salão, e enquanto o local do cerimonial se transformava em um grande salão de festas, Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Gina:

- Quero gravar na minha mente cada detalhe de você hoje. Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e...

Gina completou:

-... E agora eu sou sua!

E então eles se beijaram, e enquanto se beijavam, uma música alegre começou a tocar, e Harry teve a incrível vontade de dançar, dançar e conversar e brincar.. Então ele pegou Gina pela cintura e juntos eles dançaram a música, e todos pararam em volta deles para assistir, não eram os passos que importavam, e sim a alegria, e logo todos se empolgaram e estavam dançando também, e ao terminar a música, todos fizeram um grande círculo para felicitar os noivos.

A festa se transcorreu muito bem, e inclusive houve mais um fato marcante que aconteceu durante esta.

Angelina estava sentada conversando com Andrômeda, que tentava arrumar Teddy que já estava completamente sujo e com os cabelos totalmente despenteados, sem sapatos e uma expressão travessa no rosto, e, de repente, uma voz magicamente amplificada falou:

- Boa noite senhores, eu sei que vocês estão se divertindo muito com o fato da minha maninha ser seqüestrada por esse magrelo para sempre, então eu me empolguei e quero fazer o mesmo. Angelina, casa comigo?

E quando todos olharam, Jorge estava ao lado dela, ajoelhado com um anel na mão. Angelina ficou em estado de choque durante alguns segundos, mas depois disse:

- É claro que me caso com você Jorge!

E então a festa que já estava ótima explodiu em alegria e emoção.

Transcorridas algumas horas, quando Hagrid e Slughorn se reuniram costumalmente para cantar ''Odo, o herói'', Rony e Hermione haviam sumido no pomar e Teddy e Victoire dormiam profundamente em umas almofadas jogadas no chão, Gina abraçou seu marido pelas costas e falou:

-É, acho que já podemos encerrar a festa, as pessoas estão ficando...

- Alteradas, digamos- completou Harry- É, ainda porque temos a nossa festa particular daqui a pouco.

Gina corou fortemente, mas sorriu para Harry e este riu com seu rubor.

- Então, vamos avisar que vamos para casa?- perguntou Harry.

-Vamos sim.

Então o casal se dirigiu ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que conversavam com alguns convidados.

- E aí, já estão indo?- Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Sim, nós já vamos mamãe- falou Gina.

Então Gina abraçou a mãe e Arthur falou com Harry:

- Por favor, faça ela feliz. É tudo o que te peço. Trate-a sempre bem. Seja gentil e carinhoso. Incentive-a no quadribol, é o que ela realmente ama fazer. Não desconte nela e nos futuros filhos que vocês podem vir a ter, qualquer estresse do ministério. Não preciso pedir que você proteja-a com sua vida pois isso nós já sabemos que você faz.

Então Gina veio abraçar seu pai, e a Sra. Weasley apenas abraçou Harry levemente deixando algumas lágrimas em suas vestes. Passado isso, eles deram as mãos e aparataram para casa, na sala. Quando Gina sentiu seus pés no chão firme novamente, não conseguia enxergar nada. Sentiu então que seus olhos estavam vendados.

- Harry, você vendou maus olhos?

- Sim, espera, só um minutinho...

- Ok.

Logo após isso, ela sentiu a venda cair do seu rosto e viu a sala de sua casa, e onde ela e Harry estavam, havia no chão um grande círculo de rosas vermelhas, como um tapete que se seguia até a escada, contornado por velas acesas. Ela olhou para Harry, ainda surpresa, e disse:

- Você fez isso tudo? Tudinho?

Dessa vez, Harry corou um pouco e respondeu:

- Bom, eu recebi uma certa ajudinha na decoração, a Mione e a Luna me ajudaram a arrumar tudo aquide manhã e...

- Ficou maravilhoso!

- Bom, acho que agora vou levar minha noivinha lá pra cima como ela merece...

Ele então carregou Gina no colo e assim subiram as escadas.

**N/A: Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora! Respondendo as reviews:**

**Keytleen- **nossa você é rápida rsrsrs que bom que está gostando! Obrigada!

**Joana Patricia****- **ai Joana desculpa mesmo a demora! Ah que bom que gostou do chapter, eu fico meio preocupada com essas descrições, mas se você disse que está bom, então está bom!

**Laslus****- **Que bom que está adorando! E que está achando engraçado hihi.

**Camilla Potter- **ai essas provas Camilla, passo tão mal de nervoso... mas até que estou bem feliz com as notas, o esforço vale a pena :D. E aí como estão as coisas? Te adicionei lá no face sim, pode deixar! Saudades!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	23. Descobertas short

**N/A: ATENÇÃO AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO! Este chapter vai ser bem curtinho, mas é a pedido de alguns leitores que queriam que eu escrevesse um pouquinho sobre a primeira noite do Harry e da Gina. Preciso dizer que fiquei um pouco tensa escrevendo, haha, desculpem se não foi o que esperavam, mas foi o que deu! *autora ruborizada*. Não vou fazer naquele estilo NC que geralmente é visto nas fanfics, vai ser bem mais leve do que isso, mas se alguém se sente desconfortável, logo logo mais um chapter pra vocês, ok? **

Harry e Gina descobriram muitas coisas juntos naquela noite.

Descobriram a terminar o caminho tantas vezes começado acidentalmente na solidão. Descobriram a confiar um no outro. Descobriram novas formas, novos olhares, novos sentidos. Descobriram a amar, a beijar, a tocar e, finalmente se entregar ao desejo, tão intenso, tão esperado. Descobriram novas sensações, incríveis sensações, e por outro lado, que a dor às vezes é necessária para se explorar um novo mundo. Descobriram como é bom não ter vergonha, ou talvez _não precisar _ter vergonha. Não precisar esconder a fervente paixão que jorrava em cada um. Descobriram a deliciosa beleza da intimidade. Uma nova mágica. Uma nova vida começava e eram, agora, Harry e Gina. Eram um só. Finalmente um só.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Ju- **oooun que bom que gostou! *-*

**Keytleen- **que bom que você fica feliz! Eu fico tão feliz fazendo outras pessoas felizes! Obrigada por ler!

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter- ***autora ruborizada again* eu não curto muito o meu MSN mas deixo ele como está por motivos de preguiça... mas o nome é muito péssimo, por favor, ignore esse fato! thaiane_h_ , obrigada pela review! Fiquei muito feliz quando li!

**Bia SS- **ah que bom que gostou! O fim ainda está... um pouquinho distante! Mas prometo que vai valer a pena a demora!

**Camilla Potter- **que bom que gostou do chapter! Saudades! Ah, torcendo pra dar tudo certo na facul! Você vai conseguir conciliar sim, tu é sinistra hihi... ai Camilla as primeiras provas foram um pouco tensas, mas acho que agora estou pegando o jeito e estou conseguindo tirar notas boas! Primeiro período quase acabando! Pena que não vou ter férias :/ Mas ta bom né!

Ansiosa pra 15 de Julho? Até a próxima review!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	24. A maior Lua de Mel

Gina acordou um tanto quanto tonta. Achou ter visto passarinhos no teto do quarto. Quando se virou na cama ouviu a seguinte frase:

- Suas sardas parecem o paraíso.

Gina riu e beijou o pescoço de Harry.

- Bom dia marido!

Ele também sorriu, exultante, e os dois se beijaram, felizes e leves. Harry falou:

- Queria fazer um café da manhã especial, mas, me desculpe, sabe como é...

- Eu entendo sua dificuldade nesse quesito. Pode deixar essa parte comigo.

- Depois vamos conferir as coisas que estão faltando para a viagem...

- Estou tão ansiosa para viajar! E você cisma em não dizer para onde nós vamos... ''Ah, é surpresa!''.

- Claro que é.

- Ta bem, você venceu, eu sempre desisto mesmo né...

Ela se levantou apressada e seguiu pelo corredor. Harry ficou olhando para ela, saindo pela porta, e passou algum tempo sonhadoramente vidrado em qualquer ponto, pensando em quantos momentos felizes ele vivera em poucas horas, os melhores momentos de sua vida! E agora, casado! Como era bom estar com Gina a todo o tempo! Resolveu se levantar e seguir para a cozinha, onde encontrou Gina com um robe salmão colocando os pratos na mesa.

- Não tem vergonha de ficar andando de cueca pela casa não mocinho?- murmurou Gina sem desviar os olhos da mesa.

- Não!- Harry respondeu rindo, e com um floreio displicente de varinha conjurou flores em um vasinho e colocou na mesa. Pegou uma e colocou delicadamente atrás da orelha de Gina. Eles apenas se olharam por alguns instantes, apreciando a nova fase.

Tomaram café e subiram para terminar de arrumar a mala, e foram para a Toca se despedir do pessoal. Quando chegaram, abrindo a porta, encontraram Rony e Hermione descendo as escadas.

- Ora ora ora, se não é a minha irmãzinha e o seu maridinho... - comentou Rony.

- Ah, não se preocupem gente, Rony está meio azedo hoje...

- Claro que estou azedo! É uma cena um pouco bizarra ver minha irmã chegar com meu melhor amigo sabendo que eles acabaram de...

- Ah, se não é o novo casal Potter!- Falou a Sra. Weasley também descendo as escadas. - Prontos para a viagem?

- Sim mamãe, acho que estamos prontos- respondeu Gina.

- Já arrumaram tudo?

- Já.

- Já comeram?

- Já.

- Então está bem. Vou chamar o pessoal para se despedir de vocês, estávamos todos lá encima conversando sobre a festa, esperem um pouco...

E então todos desceram, toda a Família Weasley e seus ''agregados''. - Deram adeus a todos, e Hermione falou:

- Mandem cartas para nós contando onde estão!

Eles concordaram e partiram, Harry guiando Gina.

Quando esta abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que via era um grande rio e alguns barcos parados em uma espécie de cais. Perguntou:

- Harry, onde nós estamos?

- Vamos dar uma voltinha na Itália?

Ela olhou para ele completamente abobada.

- Como assim pela Itália? Quer dizer que estamos em...

- Veneza...

- QUE LINDO HARRY!- Ela comentou felicíssima.

- Anda, não quero ficar mais um minuto fora daquele barco.

Harry despachou as malas para um albergue bruxo onde ficariam acomodados e foi com Gina para o gracioso barquinho que estava no cais. Um homem se aproximou e se sentou no barquinho, colocando-o em movimento alguns segundos depois. Era uma velocidade baixa, onde se podia olhar atentamente os lugares aonde iam passando, os prédios ânticos e com acabamento tão delicado que parecia algo angelical. Gina recostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e falou:

- Está sendo tão maravilhoso... tudo!

Harry apenas sorriu e beijou a testa da ruiva.

- Que bom que está achando. Para mim, ainda parece um sonho...

- É, para mim também! Quem sabe se confirmarmos a realidade mais umas vezes... - ela olhou marota para Harry e recebeu de volta um olhar duplamente qualificado nesse sentido.

_**Alguns dias depois, na Toca...**_

Rony e Hermione estavam lendo a primeira carta enviada pelo casal, alguns dias depois:

''_Primeiro destino- Europa!_

_ Vocês não sabem como a viagem está maravilhosa! A primeira parada foi Veneza, andamos de barquinho, é tão agradável! Depois ficamos em um albergue simplesmente DIVINO, com música e comida maravilhosas. No outro dia cedo, fomos para a França. Fomos na Torre Eiffel, e descobrimos por um bruxo que estava lá que ela teve magia em sua construção! Passamos o dia lá e fomos para a Suíça. Estava tão frio que praticamente não conseguimos sair do quarto! _(nesse momento, Rony bufou indignado.) _Agora estamos na Espanha, e aqui é ótimo. Não dá vontade de ir embora! Logo escreveremos mais!_

_Harry e Gina''_

E assim se fez. Quase um mês se passou, e chegou mais uma carta contando novidades:

_''Estamos no Japão! A cultura bruxa daqui é maravilhosa, todos são calmos, centrados... É tudo muito bonito e maravilhoso, exceto a comida, argh, mas tudo bem. Já passamos pela Grécia...Egito...Arábia... Acreditam que fizeram a gente dançar com aquelas roupas? Ficamos em uma hospedaria com um casal de bruxos muito amáveis, e eles eram bem velhinhos, mas ainda eram ótimos dançarinos! Harry foi um desastre como sempre, e eu só ficava rindo. Ele disse que eu fiquei linda de odalisca! Até parece! Depois fomos para a África, nos encantamos com as pessoas, tão amáveis e alegres! Receberam-nos muito bem. Partimos para a China, fomos nas muralhas, e agora estamos aqui, no Japão! Até a próxima carta!_

_Harry e Gina''_

Mais um mês se passou...

''_América, cá estamos nós! Começamos pelos Estados Unidos, é muita correria aqui também, fomos em um lugar especial para bruxos em Las Vegas e vimos as coisas mais bizarras da nossa vida! Um horror! Depois fomos para o México, e foi muito bom! Ri pra valer com o Harry, foi experimentar uma bebida chamada Tequila Bruxa, ficou dançando comigo igual a um louco e depois passou mal durante três dias. Fizemos até amizade com um pessoal do hospital daqui! Depois fomos para o Chile, e ficamos encantados com daqui. Estava bem frio! Mas nós adoramos passar um tempo aqui esquiando! _( Rony comentou: Engraçado né, como eles sempre passam mais tempo aonde é frio...) _Aí fomos para a Argentina e foi muito legal! Aprendemos a dançar tango, depois mostramos para vocês! Agora estamos... No Brasil! Harry foi convidado para dar uma aula especial sobre Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na escola daqui! E que ótima escola! Eu também fui convidada para jogar uma partida de quadribol e fiquei encantada com o time, são todos muito bons! Não é à toa que são um dos mehores times do mundo né! Depois de passar um tempo na escola, fomos para o Rio de Janeiro. Visitamos os pontos turísticos daqui, um mais perfeito do que o outro! E o calor? E o sol que não pára? Eu e Harry estamos parecendo diabinhos de pimenta de tão vermelhos! Mas quem disse que queremos sair daqui?_

_Com amor,_

_Harry e Gina_

Rony comentou:

- É, acho que assim eles não chegam a tempo nem para o nosso casamento!

Mas Rony errou. Três dias depois lá estavam eles, mais alegres do que nunca, sedentos por contar todos os detalhes, por mostrar todas as fotos, os presentes, contar as situações cômicas, mostrar o jeito das pessoas, as comidas, as danças, e Molly e Arthur apenas se olhavam, e se sentiam cada vez mais abençoados por um menininho magricela e de óculos ter se sentado ao lado de Rony há muitos anos atrás.

**N/A: Oii gente! Desculpem a imeensa demora de novo, mas estamos aí! Gente, o que foi esse filme hein? Quase morri, foi muito bom! Já assisti 3 vezes no cinema, vi em IMAX, é muito perfeito! Tenho uma novidade para vocês! Tenho uma beta agora! Ela estudava comigo na faculdade, mas vai me abandonar (snif), para fazer outro curso! Estamos ajeitando os capítulos antigos, e logo logo tudo estará direitinho para vocês! Mais capítulos estão prontos (sabe como é , muita inspiração depois desse filme txutxuco como diz a Nah e muita música e dedos arrancados de tanto tocar violão). Outra coisinha: não resisti e tive que colocar eles aqui no rio rsrs.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**NahSevciuc- **viu, o seu coração é forte e você sobreviveu há mais uma demora... foi mal! Logo logo tem mais chapter aí! E não infarte senão eu vou ter que aparatar aí pra te socorrer!

**isinhaa weasley potter- **eu fiquei meio sem graça pra escrever, mas gostei bstante do resultado porque já tinha esse chapter feito na minha mente há muito tempo. Ah obrigada por tudo, e desculpe se eu não entro muito no MSN, mas são tantas redes sociais que você pode falar comigo hauhaua, pode ser o face ou o tumblr? *-*

**Camilla Potter- **eu chorei muito na estréia do filme Camilla! Foi muito engraçado! Ai, eu não quero sair das feias cara, queria férias de desenho hauahua, então quero que me conte sobre as aulas e tudo mais ok? Saudades!

**J****oana Patricia**** – **que bom que gostou Joana! Já estava com saudades das suas reviews! Pensei que tinha me abandonado rsrs! Foi bem diferente e ao mesmo tempo legal escrever esse chapter! Mas o resultado ficou bom!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	25. Uma casa de presente

Se alguém visse Rony naquele momento, pensaria que ele tinha acabado de voltar de outra guerra. Ele estava todo suado, sujo e arranhado. Mas desta vez era por um motivo bom: estava reformando a sua casa.

- E então Harry, como você acha que ficou?

- Para mim está ótima, você realmente tem jeito pra isso- respondeu Harry.

A casa que Rony comprara há um tempo atrás estava completamente acabada, mas era grande e muito bela, então Rony resolveu ficar com ela. Era ainda na aldeia, mas um pouco distante de Harry e Gina, não seriam praticamente vizinhos ou algo do tipo, apenas próximos por bairro. Rony então iniciou os projetos para a reforma com a ajuda do pai, dos irmãos e de Harry. Mas era Rony que realmente entendia a casa como ninguém. Ele se empenhava ao máximo para que a casa ficasse perfeita, afinal, seria seu presente de casamento. No final, a casa realmente estava maravilhosa. Rony criou uma varanda muito bonita de madeira lustrosa para o segundo andar da casa, que era toda pintada de um branco pérola, com as janelas e portas em madeira cor-de-mel. Era um contraste muito bonito. Os cômodos eram espaçosos e arejados. A casa em sua estrutura se parecia bastante com a de Harry e Gina, mas os detalhes realmente faziam a diferença. Enquanto a casa de Harry e Gina passava um ar aconchegante e natural, Rony criara algo mais elegante e arrojado, tudo que ele sempre sonhara.

- Então Rony, quando você vai mostrar a casa para a Hermione? Ela está mais ansiosa do que...- perguntou Harry, que foi interrompido por Rony.

- Eu queria mostrar o mais rápido possível, mas sabe como é, preciso de alguém para acelerar com os toques finais e me ajudar a limpar tudo...- Rony falou com uma voz sonhadora.

- Rony, você me ajudou a caçar horcruxes, não é uma casa suja que vai me fazer tirar o corpo fora. Vamos começar então?

Rony olhou para o amigo, agradecido, e sorriu.

- Vamos nessa,colega!

Era início da noite quando eles acabaram de aprontar a casa. Rony já não via a hora de mostrá-la para Hermione, então Harry despediu-se dele e foi para casa. Rony passou na Toca, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa bonita. Foi então para a casa de Hermione chamá-la. Ela estava no quarto, estudando. Rony não chegou a abrir a porta, apenas chamou:

- Mione?

- Rony, o que está fazendo aqui?- disse Hermione assustada, abrindo a porta.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa, pode sair comigo?

- Ok...só um minutinho... disse ela tornando a fechar a porta. Rony desceu e ficou conversando om o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione desceu, havia trocado a blusa de moletom rosa por uma ela bata bordada e colocado uma sapatilha rosa. Deixou os cabelos meio presos e , para Rony, estava maravilhosa.

Falou então:

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

Eles aparataram e foram parar na rua da casa. Hermione perguntou:

- Ronald, não me diga que é...

- A nossa casa...

- Ficou pronta! Ah, que bom! Estava tão curiosa!

- Bom, espero que você goste.

Eles andaram até o nº 32, onde se encontrava o futuro lar do mais novo casal Weasley. Hermione andava praticamente fotografando mentalmente cada detalhe, e se inspirava cada vez mais para comprar os móveis, que seriam presente dela. Ela fitou Rony, com os olhos marejados e disse:

- A casa é perfeita... você é perfeito... eu te amo!

E os dois se beijaram fervorosamente enquanto a fina chuva noturna caía sobre a aldeia onde gerações encontraram a verdadeira felicidade.

**N/A: Postando mais um antes que a faculdade consuma meu cérebro de novo...haha. Espero que gostem!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**NahSevciuc- **a minha leitora mais rápida hahauhau, que bom que gostou, aah, o filme foi lindo sim, e daqui a 2 chapters eu vou escrever sobre aquele mistério que te contei... hauhau.

**Joana Patrícia- **eu sei como é! A faculdade é ótima, mas cobra muito de nós! O Rony cuimento, bom, princípios né? Huah!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	26. A Nova Weasley

Eram oito horas de uma manhã bem nublada na Toca. Rony foi acordado pelo que parecia uma parede maciça caindo encima dele. Porém, quando seus olhos entraram em foco, ele viu milhares de sardas da sua irmã, Gina, que gritou:

-NEM DO DIA DO SEU CASAMENTO VOCÊ CONSEGUE ACORDAR CEDO, RONALD?

-Gina, sua perturbada, nem no dia do meu casamento você pode deixar de ser chata e ficar querendo me acordar? Por Merlin!

-Acontece, Ronald, que sua noiva está desde as cinco da manhã acordada se arrumando, presumo, para ficar perfeita para você. Agora você podia tentar ficar menos trasgo pra ela né...

-Tá Gina, tá bom.

Rony se levantou da cama de uma vez, e a irmã o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço, contente.

- É um dia muito especial né? Espero que você e a Mione sejam muito felizes juntos.

- Nós vamos ser, relaxa. - falou Rony descontraído.

Ele foi para o banheiro e Gina correu para terminar de se arrumar. Entrou então no quarto onde Hermione se preparava.

- Então, Ronald já está pronto?- Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, já, está quase pronto. - mentiu Gina. Hermione não precisava saber de pequenos detalhes, ela já estava muito tensa, alisava o vestido a todo instante e arrumava a tiara. Parecia mais um tique nervoso, com a quantidade de vezes que ela repetia isso por minuto. Então, de repente, Hermione desabou na cama e começou a chorar.

- Hermione, o que foi?

- Não sei se estou pronta Gina, amo tanto o Rony, mas não sei cuidar de uma casa, de uma família!

- Calma Hermione, com o tempo isso se aprende. Ninguém precisa nascer sabendo disso não!

Mesmo Gina consolando Hermione de todas as maneiras que ela havia imaginado, nada parecia adiantar. Hermione era a imagem da insegurança. Gina então teve uma idéia...

- Harry, vem cá, anda.

Harry já estava arrumado esperando Gina na sala.

- O que houve?

- Hermione, ela não está bem.

Subindo as escadas, Gina olhou pelo corredor a procura de Rony, e vendo que ele não estava ali, falou:

-Preciso que você me ajude com a Hermione, ela está muito insegura achando que não sabe cuidar de uma família. Tem alguma idéia?

Harry ajeitou seus óculos, displicente, e falou:

- Claro que tenho.

Alguns minutos depois, Gina entrou no quarto e falou:

- Hermione, vem comigo.

A Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Granger, que arrumavam Hermione, olharam atônitas para Gina. Ela esperou Hermione passar pelo portal, e antes de fechar a porta, falou para as duas:

- Ela vai melhorar, prometo.

Gina então a levou para o antigo quarto dela e lá se deparou com Rony. Ele a abraçou, assustado, e falou:

- Hermione, o que aconteceu? Harry falou que você precisava me ver e...

Ela olhou para Rony e entendeu o que Harry queria fazendo isso. Ali, nos braços de Rony, ela tinha certeza de que tudo ia dar certo, e mesmo que passassem por momentos de dificuldade, ele estaria ali, a apoiando, até o fim. Ela então tomou fôlego e falou brincalhona:

-Só queria ver se você gostou do meu cabelo assim...

Rony riu, beijou a testa dela e falou:

- Você é linda de qualquer jeito, e sempre foi.

Os dois se abraçaram e ela saiu em silêncio. Harry estava no corredor, apreensivo, e ela passou por ele e sorriu antes de entrar no quarto.

Algum tempo depois, todos estavam esperando ansiosamente a entrada do noivo e da noiva. Então a bela cortina da grande tenda se abriu e Harry e Gina entraram como padrinhos. Gina usava um vestido azul claro com um bonito decote, uma saia esvoaçante e uma trança nos cabelos. Harry usava vestes verdes escuras, que contrastavam com o tom de seus claríssimos olhos verdes. Logo depois deles, o Sr. Weasley entrara com a Sra. Granger, e os dois demonstravam imensa felicidade e emoção. Passou-se um minuto, e Rony entrava com sua mãe. Molly já apresentava os olhos bem vermelhos e sua bonita veste roxa já tinha algumas manchas de lágrimas. Rony usava vestes marfim, e parecia muito confiante, trocando sorrisos com todos os convidados. Então, após colocarem-se em seus lugares, uma belíssima música começou a tocar e Hermione aparecera, e então todos os convidados sorriram. Ela estava belíssima, com os cabelos presos para trás e largo cachos caindo até o meio da cintura, dando um enfoque especial a costumal tiara usada pelas noivas da família. Usava um vestido branco simples, mas um belo tule com delicados bordados em branco transpassavam todo o vestido e davam a ela um ar angelical. O véu não era muito longo. Seu buquê era formado por belíssimas flores rosa e laranja. Seu pai estava muito feliz por estar ao lado da filha e vê-la tão radiante. Luna vinha como dama de honra, com uma expressão convicta no rosto, algo semelhante a ''Eu não disse que eles acabariam juntos?''.

Rony apenas olhava abobado para Hermione, e tantas coisas vieram em sua cabeça, tantos momentos que passaram juntos, e ele queria que aquilo fosse só o começo. E então, quando um se postou a frente do outro, eles sorriram de uma maneira que ninguém nunca vira. Era um sorriso tão puro e sincero que, se houvessem mil dementadores no local, todos seriam expulsos por este maravilhoso sentimento.

E assim a cerimônia se transcorreu, sem muitas delongas, porém deixando todos os convidados emocionados, pois muitas coisas sobre o tempo foram ditas, e no momento em que colocaram os anéis um no outro e fizeram suas juras, tinham o mesmo brilho curioso no olhar de quando se encontraram na primeira vez em um vagão no Expresso de Hogwarts. Então o cerimonialista disse a Rony:

- Pode beijar a noiva.

E ele beijou Hermione com a mesma sede do primeiro beijo, tirando-a levemente do chão. Todos aplaudiram e assoviaram, e a costumal mudança de ambiente aconteceu, e todos foram felicitar os noivos. O tempo agora já estava bem mais agradável, as cinzentas nuvens deram lugar a um céu limpo. O clima também era ótimo. Não estava nem muito quente e nem muito frio, e a alegre festa que comemorava a união de um casal tão querido estendeu-se durante muitas horas. Então, após conversar, dançar, brincar, comer e beber, o casal se olhou e percebeu que era hora de se retirar. Eles decidiram passar um mês em uma linda casa em uma montanha no campo.

Enquanto Rony era jogado para o alto por Jorge e Gui, que gritavam: ''O goleiro! Deixou de ser solteiro!'', Hermione chegou perto da Sra. Weasley, que conversava com a sua mãe, e respirou fundo. Precisava fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Molly, posso... te perguntar uma coisa?

- O que quiser saber, querida.- falou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo um leve carinho no rosto da tão amada nora.

- Bom... é que... eu queria saber... como as bruxas fazem... quando elas ainda não estão prontas para ter filhos?- Perguntou insegura.

Molly deu uma risadinha e falou:

- Não achou isso em nenhum livro né?

Hermione corou e acenou que não com a cabeça.

- Bom, na verdade, é bem simples. A mulher bruxa engravida quando ela quer engravidar, entende? Ela precisa estar segura. Mesmo que ela não saiba quando é o momento certo. E esta informação apenas é passada pela família, de bruxa para bruxa. Entende? E não se preocupe com isso agora, quem ainda está me devendo um netinho é a Gina, só depois dela é que eu vou começar a cobrar de você!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e sogra e mãe riram muito percebendo o fato. Neste momento, Ronald abraçou Hermione pela cintura e falou:

- E então, está pronta?

- Claro, vamos.

Eles então se despediram dos convidados e aparataram para a bela casa. Cansados como estavam da festa, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi tirar os sapatos, Rony tirou a gravata e Hermione desmanchou o penteado. Então, Rony a abraçou mais uma vez e falou:

- Como está se sentindo agora, Hermione Weasley?

Ela sorriu e fitou os olhos azuis de Rony que cintilavam de felicidade.

- Estou me sentindo... eu mesma. Como se... estivesse chegando finalmente a um lugar que sempre pressenti que me pertencia. Ao seu lado, para sempre.

Rony abraçou Hermione mais forte e ficou um bom tempo com ela aninhada em seu ombro, assimilando tudo aquilo que foi dito. Há tanto tempo, queria que esse momento fosse verdade, e não podia se sentir mais feliz. Então ele procurou os lábios de Hermione para um urgente beijo, e dali tudo aconteceu naturalmente como o esperado. Agora eles eram um só, unidos para sempre.

**N/A: E aí gostaram do casamento? *olhinhos brilhando* **

**Foi muito bom escrever esse chapter, porque eu sempre achei que o Rony e a Mione ficariam juntos sabe? Desde que eu assiti a Câmara Secreta (eu ainda não tinha lido os livros), e vi que Hermione tinha vergonha de abraçar Rony, eu vi que ela gostava dele e ele gostava dela também! *-* Então foi muito especial escrever algo que eu sempre esperei por tanto tempo! **

**Respondendo as lindas Reviews do chapter 25:**

**NahSevciuc: **nossa eu ri muito com a sua review, uhauaha , o próximo chaper já está pronto, só vou digitar ( acho que vai demorar um pouquinho, mas vamos tentar!) e eu só imaginava você lendo e eu pensava ''Meu Deus a Nah vai morrer!'' hauhaua, ainda falta mais um chapter e depois ele vai chegar!

**Joana Patrícia: **ver eles juntos e felizes acho que faz qualquer pessoa feliz né? Eles são um casal tão perfeito!

**Juliane: **aí está mais um chapter, espero que goste! Obrigada por ler!

**Camilla Potter: **Que bom que está gostando! Dona Camilla só nas festinhas né? Hauha, sei que deve estar estudando muuuito e realmente merece se divertir bastante!

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaiangpotter ;***


	27. A casa da montanha

- Bom dia, sua dorminhoca!

Hermione acordou com a pequena frase dita em seu ouvido num sussurro, e pareceu despertar de um longo tempo em torpor. Quando seus olhos entraram em foco, se deparou com gostosos raios solares da manhã vindos da janela, junto com uma agradável brisa. Hermione se virou na cama e ficou de frente para Rony.

- Que horas são?

- Onze e meia.

- Nossa!- Exclamou Hermione. Nunca acordara tão tarde, estava acostumada a se levantar cedo desde sempre.

- É Mione, acho que eu te cansei de verdade de noite né?

- Deixe de ser ridículo Ronald Weasley!

- Deixe de ser mandona Hermione Weasley!-Os dois se olharam e trocaram gostosas risadas.

Alguns dias se pasaram na agradável casa da montanha em que passavam a lua de mel. O casal estava sentado na varanda conversando, quando uma fina chuva começou a cair, e eles fecharam as portas e janelas e foram para dentro. Como o frio rapidamente dominou o ambiente, Hermione preparara um chá para os dois, e ficaram quietinhos no sofá, suas pernas envoltas em um grosso cobertor enquanto tomavam o chá fumegante. Em um momento repentino, Rony acariciou o rosto de Hermione. Ela então colocou a xícara em uma mesinha próxima e falou:

- Sabe, sempre imaginei o que seria a felicidade que as pessoas tanto falavam. Não uma felicidade momentânea, mas aquela que dizem que é eterna, sabe?

Rony fitou Hermione, atento. Ela retribuiu o afago e falou:

- Agora eu sei o que ela é...

Rony beijou Hermione suavemente e disse baixinho, com os lábios colados ao dela:

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto...

**N/A: Oi gente! E aí, esse aqui é um mini mini chapter pra encerrar essa parte bem R/H da fic, e ela tinha que ser bem romântica pra preparar vocês para um capítulo bem mais... eletrizante, digamos, que virá no próximo chapter com o Harry e a Gina *autora faz risada maléfica*.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**NahSevciuc: **hauahuaha pode deixar que qualquer dia desses vai aparecer na ask do seu tumblr um chapter que o Rony foge com uma tal de Nah e a Hermione quase mata vocês hauahua!

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **aah me manda sim, quero ler a sua fic! *-*

**Feehweasleypotter: **que bom que gosta da fic! Gosto muito de saber o que as pessoas acharam do chapter! Obrigada! *-*

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter;***


	28. A Primeira Briga

Rony e Hermione voltaram da casa do campo dizendo que nunca se sentiram melhores. Eles estavam se adaptando bem a vida de casados. Harry e Gina também estavam se saindo muito bem. Harry era carinhoso e compreensivo e Gina se esforçava para mimar seu marido mesmo nos dias dos treinos mais cansativos no Harpias.

Porém, os dois estavam passando por tempos turbulentos no trabalho. Harry ficava preocupado com o número de ataques bruxos a trouxas, estes estavam aumentando consideravelmente, e então ele ficava até tarde no trabalho tentando rastrear o paradeiro do grupo de malfeitores, e quando parecia estar no lugar certo e não encontrava nada, sentia-se desapontadíssimo e muito frustrado.

Já Gina treinava arduamente no Harpias devido a um campeonato que estava se aproximando. Ela era considerada pelos críticos do esporte ''A grande estrela do Harpias'' das últimas décadas, mas não gostava muito da idéia de ser pressionada para a vitória, não podia decepcionar seus torcedores. Num dos piores dias para o casal, quando tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, um problema aconteceu.

Gina chegou cansada em casa, tomou um banho e fora para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o jantar. Dez minutos depois, Harry chegou, e sem dizer palavra alguma, subiu para o quarto, o que deixou Gina preocupada, e ao mesmo tempo intrigada. O que estaria acontecendo para ele estar tão estressado? Fora então até o quarto e ficou um tempo o observando através da fresta da porta. Harry estava com as mãos no rosto, e parecia estar arranhando a pele. Gina correu para acudi-lo.

- Harry, o que é isso, pára com isso!

- SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO FAZER O QUE EU QUERO DENTRO DA MINHA CASA? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SE INTROMETER EM TUDO? ME DEIXA EM PAZ, QUE INFERNO!- Ele a empurrou até o corredor e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Era como se Gina tivesse sido esbofeteada. Mesmo amando Harry com todas as forças, seu orgulho não permitiria que ninguém falasse com ela desse jeito. Ela precisou de toda a força para manter a voz calma, mas o que diria não seria algo agradável.

- Se está... insatisfeito comigo, Harry, não precisava falar tudo de uma vez assim.- Sua voz tremeu... seu corpo parecia ferver... não ia conseguir se conter...

- SEU IDIOTA, RETARDADO, RIDÍCULO! SEU GROSSO! EU É QUE NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ, NUNCA MAIS!

Ela correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Se deparou com seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos marejados, os cabelos tão longos que Harry tanto amava, até isso ela odiava naquele momento. Sacou a varinha e murmurou diversas vezes para as longas madeixas:

- Diffindo.

Fechou a porta do banheiro se sentindo ainda furiosa, deixando a pia totalmente repleta de cabelos ruivos. Voltou então para o quarto, e pegou a mala ampliada que estava encima do armário. Arrancou suas roupas de qualquer jeito do cabide e jogou-as na mala. Harry perguntou:

- Gina, o que você está fazendo?

Ela não respondeu, mas percebeu o tom de pânico de Harry em sua voz. Mas ela não queria saber dele naquele momento. Não queria saber de nada naquele momento. Apenas desceu com a mala e pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu perto da lareira. Quando murmurava ''A toca!'' em voz alta, antes de ser engolfada pelas chamas verdes, pôde ver um desesperado Harry tentando dizer alguma coisa.

Chegando na Toca, Gina encontrara sua mãe na mesa da cozinha, provavelmente esperando Arthur para jantar. Perguntou preocupada:

- Gina, o que é que houve? Que mala é essa? E esse cabelo curto?

- Depois te explico mamãe. Só o que quero agora é dormir. Amanhã te conto tudo.

Gina subiu e foi para o seu antigo quarto. Quando se deitou, chorara tanto, que o travesseiro havia praticamente encharcado. E então ela ficou tão cansada de chorar que dormiu.

Abriu os olhos e quase não conseguia enxergar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Foi para o banheiro e viu seu estado: era deplorável. Seus olhos estavam tão inchados que ela mal conseguia enxergar por uma pequena fresta, e ela ficou um bom tempo lavando-o com água gelada até que ficasse parcialmente apresentável. Quando desceu para a cozinha, encontrou Molly e Arthur sentados na mesa lendo um trecho de jornal. Seus rostos se franziam a cada frase lida. Ela se sentou em frente a eles, e enquanto Molly pegava uma xícara de chá para ela, Arthur falou sério:

- Quero que me explique isso. - e passou o jornal para Gina.

Se deparou com a notícia na tão odiada coluna de Rita Skeeter.

''_Harry Potter: Será ele o novo Solteiro?_

_ É, bruxinhas, podem começar a sonhar com seu principezinho ocludo novamente! A ruivinha Weasley parece que não agüentou ser a primeira-dama do herói, e deixou o coitadinho dormindo dentro de uma caneca de vinho no Caldeirão Furado! É ou não é de dar pena? Corram para consolá-lo!_

_Rita Skeeter''_

Gina deu mais uma olhada no papel com tristeza, e empurrou o jornal para o outro lado da mesa. Ela então começou a explicar as pais toda a história, que não entendera o que aconteceu com ele, mas que parecia ser algo relacionado ao Ministério. Arthur respirou fundo e falou:

- Acontece que três pessoas da equipe de Harry foram atacadas ontem, Harry descobriu onde o grupo estava, e os seus colegas foram em seu lugar, pois acreditavam que eles já esperavam a ida de Harry. Então ele acha que a culpa é dele, como sempre.

Gina ficou calada.

- O que eu quero saber, é se por um instante você pensou em fazer o que Harry pedia e deixá-lo sozinho para esfriar a cabeça. Você cogitou essa idéia?

Gina agora se sentia minúscula. Ela apenas acenou que não novamente.

- Então... - Arthur respirou fundo.- Acho que vocês não estavam preparados para casar ainda. Novos demais, teimosos demais.

Ela olhou assustada para o pai. Ouvir ele falando de seu marido assim, como algo que não dera certo, a fez despertar. Ele é o certo, e sempre será.

- Papai, o que faço para fazer as pazes com ele?

- Ceda. Ceda uma vez.

Ela se levantou correndo da mesa e perguntou:

- Sabe onde ele está agora?

- Provavelmente no ministério.

Ela inspirou profundamente e se levantou. Seu próximo destino era o Ministério da Magia.

Chegando lá, foi direto para o elevador, para a Seção dos Aurores. Achou Rony no corredor.

- Rony, Rony, Graças a Deus achei você... viu o Harry?

- Está na sala dele, arrasado. Segunda porta à esquerda.

Gina olhou agradecida para o irmão e ele apenas falou:

- Boa Sorte!

Ela entrou corrndo na sala e se deparou com Harry sentado com a cabeça recostada na mesa, que estava molhada de lágrimas.

- Gina... o que faz aqui?- disse Harry, que nem se importava com o fato de ter sido encontrado chorando, o que comoveu Gina.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Harry assentiu e ela se sentou em uma cadeira que estava próxima.

- Preciso pedir desculpas por ontem Harry.

- Não, eu é que preciso pedir desculpas. Fui um idiota falando com você daquele jeito...

- Mas eu podia ter te deixado sozinho. Mas sabe como é... o orgulho falou mais alto.

Harry naquele momento só conseguia enxergar a adolescente rebelde que soltava azarações para bicho papão em quem a irritava, pela qual ele se apaixonara. Naqueles cabelos cortados embaixo da orelha por pura raiva, de moletom e tênis. E ainda tão linda! Então ele a beijou, e aquele beijo era a reconciliação, o pedido de desculpas, e a tamanha vontade de ficarem juntos para sempre.

- Eu não sei mais viver sem você Gina. Você tem sido a minha força, a minha alegria! Como eu conseguiria?

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, e nunca mais vou te deixar.

Ela olhou sem graça para ele e mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Eu vou fazer eles crescerem de novo...

- Não faça isso.

- Por quê? Que eu saiba você gosta dos meus cabelos compridos...

- Que eu saiba eu nunca vi você de cabelos curtos, e, para ser sincero, você nunca esteve tão sexy.

- Ah, Harry Potter...

Ela avançou em seu marido e começaram um beijo ardente...

**N/A: E aqui está o capítulo que eu planejava escrever há séculos! Eles são um casal novo, fofo, mas ao mesmo tempo explosivos e orgulhosos, então, nada como uma briguinha maluca dessas! Gostaram?**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Feehweasleypotter- **espero que tenha gostado desse surto da autora! :D

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter**** - **e aí, espero que tenha gostado desse chapter maluquinho!

**Camilla Potter- **não tenha um treco Camilla! Nãão! Huhauah , espero que tenha gostado!

**Liih Granger Weasley**** – **aqui estamos nós, as autoras cariocas representando no fanfiction! Espero que tenha gostado! Vou continuar a escrever sim! Meu grande sonho é completar essa fic! Feliz aniversário adiantado, e eu pretendo postar um chaper no dia, então tiver um tempinho pra dar uma lidinha...

**Juliane- **Mais um chapter postado! Que bom que gostou da parte R/H!

**Especial: Dia 24 faço um ano de fic, e o legal é que 24 também é o dia em que eu nasci! ( Só que foi em Junho). Então, para comemorar, terá um chapter muito feliz neste dia! Não percam!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	29. Surpresas no jantar

- Ah, como é bom ter todos aqui em casa para o jantar!- Exclamou Molly.

Fazia um bom tempo que toda a família Weasley não se reunia para jantar. Carlinhos viera da Romênia subitamente para passar uma semana na Toca e Molly fez questão de reunir os outros Weasley para aproveitar os poucos momentos juntos, já que geralmente ele vinha apenas para algum evento especial e partia no dia seguinte. Molly preparou o que se pode chamar de um belo banquete, digno de uma cerimônia realmente especial. Gui e Fleur vieram com Victoire e estavam felicíssimos por algum motivo. Percy viera com Audrey e passou todo o dia parecendo que ia vomitar. Jorge estava com a noiva, Angelina, os mais novos Sra. E Sr. Weasley, Rony e Hermione, e por fim, a caçula da família, Gina, com seu marido, Harry. Todos estavam comendo e conversando animadamente quando, de repente, Gui interrompeu a todos falando:

- Esperem, pessoal, tenho algo a dizer.

Percy se levantou e parecia realmente não se sentir muito bem.

- Eu... eu também tenho algo a dizer!- gaguejou Percy.

- Pode dizer então Percy.- falou Gui.

- N...não, fale você primeiro!

Gui olhou para Fleur e ela retribuiu com um grande sorriso encorajando-o. Gui então sorriu de volta e exclamou:

- Fleur está grávida!

Todos então bateram palmas. Molly levantou depressa e abraçou o filho e a nora. Como era esperado, ela começou a chorar. Então Rony interrompeu todos novamente e falou:

- E você Percy? Qual é a novidade?

- É... que... eu e Audrey vamos nos casar!

E as exclamações se tornaram mais audíveis e entusiásticas. Todos então felicitaram os casais. Victoire batia palmas, feliz com o alvoroço, e em uma das palmas, fez o pratinho de comida levitar alguns instantes e na palma seguinte voltou à mesa. Gui era a imagem do contentamento e falou:

- Nossa bruxinha fez a primeira mágica!

E então, todos fizeram uma grante festa com Victoire, que era uma criança encantadora e sorria abertamente com os dentinhos frágeis e muito brancos e olhava para todos com seus belíssimos olhos herdados de Fleur. Parecia um pequeno anjo. Molly então falou:

- Sabe, como valeu a pena ter uma família tão grande... e ao mesmo tempo tão unida! Lutamos tanto para criar vocês...- Ela olhou para os filhos e para Harry e Hermione. E agora os ver felizes, formando as famílias de vocês, acho que não deve haver felicidade maior para uma mãe.

- Só queria que Fred estivesse aqui conosco.- comentou Jorge cabisbaixo.

- E ele está Jorge. Em todos nós.- falou Gina.

- E com certeza, ele está muito feliz.- completou Carlinhos.

E Arthur, olhando aquela cena, nunca mais a esqueceu, e aquele momento terno ficou gravado em sua memória para o resto de sua vida. Ele voi o que era, de fato, o amor e sua grandeza.

**N/A: Capítulo curtinho, mas foi maravilhoso escrevê-lo! VAMOS CANTAR PARABÉNS, 1 ANO DE FIC! Foi muito bom passar esse ano com vocês leitores, sempre tão carinhosos e atenciosos e, principalmente, coompreensivos demais com essa autora maluca que acha que pode fazer milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo! Muito obrigada por cada review, por cada pessoa que adicionou nos favoritos como história, como autora... podem ter certeza, que mando muita energia positiva para vocês, pois vocês ma fazem muito feliz e eu sempre peço para que vocês também sejam felizes. MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! ( A autora está chorando e não pode escrever mais).**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**NahSevciuc: Agora conectadas por todas as redes sociais... kkk... DESCULPE ESSA AUTORA CEGA! Hauahua! Que bom que gosotu desse meu surto! Aah eu sempre quis cortar o cabelo da Ginny, isso é o bom de escrever fanfics hauhau! Nah, obrigada por tudo, por esse 1 ano que você esteve aqui lendo e me apoiando. Muito obrigada mesmo Gêmeaaaaa! Pode deixar que agora nós vamos poder conversar pelo face, pelo twitter, pelo tumblr, pelo fanfiction...**

**Feehweasleypotter: Que bom que gostou! Aah o melhor da briga é a reconciliação né! Depois fica tudo tão zen hauahu! Muito obrigada por me acompanhar na fic! *-***

**Lys Weasley: Ah, bem difícil, pra eu separar eles só com um trauma muito sério no meu cérebro... mas umas briguinhas de vez em quando fazem bem... Pode deixar, tenho um serviço de entrega de Harrys e Ronys via sedex! É só mandar o CEP! Obrigada por me acompanhar durante esse ano Lys! Suas reviews sempre me deixam muuuito feliz! Tudo de bom pra você!**

**Joana Patrícia: Joana, primeiramente, tenho que te agradecer por esse ano acompanhando a minha fic! É tão legal saber que tem alguém de tão longe que lê minha fic e gosta dela, e que está sempre aqui para ver quando tem chapter novo! Muito obrigada por tudo! Tudo de bom pra você! Bom, sobre a minha teoria da gravidez, sei lá, me veio na cabeça que todas as bruxas que tem filhos nunca tiveram por que não quiseram sabe? Todas tinhasm um fundinho de desejo de ter um bebê... então criei essa teoria! Que bom que achou legal! Te vejo no próximo chapter!**

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: Que legal! Aniversário juntas! Eu sei que foi um chapter muito doido, mas que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic! **

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***

**(1 ano de felicidade por escrever para vocês!)**


	30. Perdão e Honra

Depois de Gina ter pedido três vezes por dia a Harry que desse um jeito em sua perte do armário, Harry finalmente cedera e fora obrigado a organizar a grande pilha de coisas que ele descrevia como ''tudo que precisava estava próximo''. Decidiu então que o primeiro passo seria organizar os itens por tipo: roupas, papéis, objetos... E realizando esta organização ele encontrou, depois de um bom tempo sem ser usado, seu mapa do maroto. Ers curioso abrir o mapa agora e encontrar tantos pontinhos desconhecidos. Olhando então para a sala dos diretores, algo aflorou rapidamente em sua mente, como se um caminhão repleto de pensamentos tivesse sido despejado ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça, e ele só pôde falar uma coisa:

- Snape.

De noite, quando estava deitado com Gina na cama, ele comentou:

- Encontrei o mapa do maroto hoje.

- É, você pode encontrar muitas coisas quando se arruma o armário...

- E me lembrei. Snape não foi legitimado como diretor de Hogwarts. Como eu pude me esquecer disso? Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

- Você pode conversar com alguém e tentar reverter isso.- sugeriu sua esposa.

- É exatamente o que vou fazer.

No outro dia, Harry pediu a secretária de Kingsley um segundo. Ele explicou rapidamente a situação ao Ministro e ele falou:

- Bom, o que podemos fazer é marcar uma reunião com o conselho da escola e explicar a situação para que possamos legitimar Severo. Ficamos tão preocupados com outras coisas que esquecemos algo essencial.

Algumas semanas depois Harry jantava com Gina quando um pio pôde ser ouvido da janela da cozinha. Harry a abriu e a coruja voou para a mesa estandendo a perna. Era uma carta do ministério.

_'' Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Sua solicitação realizada foi avaliada pelo conselho e aprovada pela maioria. Severo Prince Snape se ancontra agora na lista dos diretores oficiais de Hogwarts._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Conselho Educacional de Hogwarts''_

Harry abriu um grande sorriso e Gina compreendera o que havia acontecido. Porém precisava falar algo importante com Harry.

- Agora temos que pensar em como vamos limpar o nome do Snape com os outros bruxos Harry, nem todos ainda sabem da história completa, a maioria ainda acha que Snape trabalhava a serviço de Hogwarts. Mas se bem, que poderíamos repetir uma coisa que você já fez e deu bastante certo, que acha?

E Harry sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Uma semana depois, uma grande manchete no profeta diário causou a maior vendagem que o jornal já tivera:

''_Harry Potter fala sobre a batalha e a verdade sobre Severo Snape._

_Por Luna Lovegood, repórter convidada.''_

E agora, pela primeira vez, Harry se lembrava de Snape e uma grande serenidade ocupava seu pensamento. Snape lhe dera a vida, e o mínimo que Harry pôde fazer para retribuir foi dar-lhe a honra que , infelizmente, ele não apreciara em vida. Snape era, agora, um dos grandes bruxos da humanidade.

**N/A: Então, espero que tenham gostado desse chapter, estou resolvendo uns assuntinhos pendentes porque uma coisa muito boa vai acontecer logo logo...**

**Respondendo as reviews! E tenho uns avisinhos rápidos: ainda em comemoração a um ano de fic, eu escrevi duas shortfics, uma de cada shipper que eu mais gosto. Logo logo vou compartilhar com vocês e espero que gostem. As duas não tem relação com a Começar de Novo e nem mesmo com os livros, foi um pequeno surto da autora! Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam!**

**Feehweasleypotter- **ah obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Prepare-se, pois logo logo grandes emoções virão! *-*

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter- **É um chapter com muita informação, eu sei! É, Fred faz falta né? Mas logo logo aparece mais um Fredinho por aí! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos parabéns! No caso da Gi... logo, logo...

**Joana Patrícia- **Muito obrigada por todo esse tempo Joana! É realmente muito bom saber que você sempre gosta! Muito obrigada!

**Juliane- **Me desculpe pela enorme demora Juliane! É realmente triste a ausência do Fred, mas também quero que o Jorge siga em frente e seja feliz né? Logo logo tem mais!

**Camilla Potter- **Muito obrigada amiga! Muitas saudades de ti! Saudades da época do cursinho, de poder bater um papo na padaria, ansiedades, expectativas! Era tão bom! Mas e aí, está tudo ok na faculdade? Eu já tenho andado meio doida sabe! Rsrs! Tudooo de bom pra você!


	31. Balões e Filhos

Não era mais um simples dia para os Weasley. Mais um casamento de uma longa maratona chegou, e desta vez era Jorge. Porém o casamento dele era completamente diferente do resto da família. Ele e Angelina resolveram fazer o casamento no verão, em uma bela praia na costa. A festa teria um clima mais descontraído, e todos pareceram adorar a idéia, exceto Molly, que estava simplesmente estarrecida com o fato de Jorge não seguir a ''tradição da família''. Porém ele não parecia ser o único. Quando ela manifestou sua insatisfação sobre esse assunto Percy falou:

''- Não pense mamãe, que eu também vou ter que fazer essa festa! Eu e Audrey faremos uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os mais íntimos!''

Mas Molly pareceu retirar o que disse quando vira a festa de Jorge. Era realmente algo leve, onde todos sentiram-se à vontade. Todos ficaram sentados na areia, onde grandes tecidos roxos foram postos no chão, intercalando as mesas baixas que traziam quitutes unusuais. Todos usavam roupas leves de algodão, e não se importavam de usar agasalhos comuns com o vento gelado da praia. E assim também estavam os noivos. Jorge usava uma camisa branca de algodão com uma calça bege bem leve, e Angelina usava um belo vestido de algodão com renda branca por cima, completando com uma flor lilás nos cabelos.

Após a rápida cerimônia, Jorge e Angelina sentaram-se com os convidados, e todos mantiveram um clima de descontração e animadas conversas até o final da tarde. Foi quando Rony falou com o irmão:

- Tenho uma surpresa para te mostrar. Vem comigo.

Jorge o acompanhou até um pedaço próximo ao mar, onde a areia já era úmida, e Rony conjurou um balão.

- Segure isto. -ele disse.

Jorge segurou, e com isso, começara a flutuar com o balão, que se deslocava para o mar. Todos então perceberam a brincadeira de Rony: a única forma de Jorge não sair flutuando era...

E o clima dos convidados ficou tenso quando Jorge pulou no mar gelado. Angelina chegou a se levantar, preocupada, pensando no que ele poderia fazer com seu cunhado. Porém Jorge saíra cantando alegremente da água, completamente ensopado, e perguntou a Rony:

- Onde arranjou esse balão?

- Eu criei, não podia deixar seu casamento passar sem te pregar uma peça... – Rony estava receoso.

Jorge parou um pouco para pensar e falou:

- Ronald, você acaba de se tornar o meu sócio!

Todos riram da cara de espanto de Rony que falou:

- Tá falando sério? Eu vou adorar ser seu sócio!

- Então me dá um abraço. - comentou Jorge, risonho. E então Rony também ficara encharcado, mas feliz com a notícia.

Logo no início do anoitecer, Jorge quis fazer um belo show de fogos de artifício estourando no céu. Porém, isso não foi a única coisa que estourou. Fleur, que já estava com nove meses do seu segundo filho, falou algo no ouvido de Gui, e este comunicou a todos:

- Senhores, é melhor eu me retirar, pois meu segundo filho vai nascer!

E a correria foi formada. Todos os familiares próximos logo se prontificaram a ajudar, e 3 horas depois, o Chalé das Conchas estava apinhado de pessoas. Luna e Hermione organizavam as coisas enquanto Molly, Gina, Gui e Fleur estavam no quarto do casal. Mais horas se passaram, quando Fleur começou a gritar muito, e houve um silêncio geral, que só foi cortado quando um choro de criança foi ouvido. E assim, mais uma festa se encerrava com grande emoção, quando no final do dia, todos conheceram mais um membro da família: Dominique Weasley.


	32. O grande dia Weasley

A idéia de estar em uma final do campeonato era algo indescritível para Gina. Ela estava com Harry e sua família jantando no Caldeirão Furado e comentando fervorosamente os detalhes do jogo para cada pessoa que citava um lance ou uma jogada inteligente. Então exclamou, excitada:

- Mal vejo a hora de chegar o dia 19!

Percy olhou assustado para a irmã e perguntou:

- Por quê? Como soube?

Gina ficou confusa.

- Como fiquei sabendo o quê? Do que está falando Percy? A final, dia 19!

Nisso Percy levantou-se e desaparatou.

Jorge olhou para os pais assustado.

- O que deu nele?

Molly então fitou Arthur como se pedisse permissão para falar alguma coisa , e com este assentindo, se voltou para a família.

- É que Percy, com toda essa coisa de discrição, havia planejado o casamento para esta data, e agora com certeza está desnorteado.

E toda a felicidade de Gina parecia ter congelado naquele instante. O ápice de sua carreira causaria um prejuízo no irmão?

Então Harry falou:

- Mas não podemos agir em nada agora, certo? Tudo ainda pode mudar, então vamos falar com ele e esperar.

Assim, ele e Gina se dirigiram para o apartamento de Percy e os outros ficaram no Caldeirão Furado.

Não foi uma cena fácil para Gina encontrar seu irmão chorando na bancada da mesa. Ela se aproximou dele e ouviu ele falar baixinho:

- Tudo estava tão perfeito. Audrey concordara em te deixar como madrinha com o Rony, estava tudo tão certo, e agora...

- E agora tudo vai continuar perfeito Percy!- Falou Gina abraçando o irmão.- O importante é que você está reunido de novo conosco, e que nós nos amamos mais do que tudo, não importando o que aconteça. Somos os Weasley, esqueceu? Já passamos por guerras e perdas, e agora estamos vivendo um momento de felicidade. Mesmo que eu não esteja lá, o importante é você saber que eu quero apenas a sua felicidade e te amo muito!

E então irmão e irmã se abraçaram e, desta vez, sem choros.

- Vamos lá, o noivo também tem que estar belo no dia do casamento.- brincou Gina.

- E a melhor atleta do quadribol precisa dormir cedo.- retribuiu Percy.

Harry também acenou que era hora de ir, pois Gina realmente precisava descansar , pois acordaria muito cedo para um período longo de treinos.

-/-

O dia da final e do casamento se aproximara tão rápido que as pessoas nem se detiveram em como Percy e Audrey apresentavam olheiras de preocupação e Gina era apenas um tufo de cabelos ruivos de tão magra. O assunto do conflito de horários havia sido colocado em pauta mais uma vez durante uma das reuniões familiares onde os pais de Audrey também estavam presentes, afinal, estes cederiam a casa para realizar a cerimônia que seria muito íntima. Ficou decidido que Harry, Rony e Hermione iriam ao jogo. Os dois, porém, assistiriam apenas o tempo que pudessem e partiriam para a festa, mas Harry ficaria assistindo mesmo que o jogo perdurasse dias, afinal, era seu marido. E assim, após um rápido almoço, todos bateram palmas entusiásticas e sacudiram rosetas e faixas escrito: Gina, a melhor artilheira! , e cada um seguiu a sua direção.

-/-

Eram seis horas em ponto e Percy descia as escadas para a sala, onde um pequeno espaço circular fora montado para os noivos. Ele olhara para a família e logo depois para o local onde ficavam os padrinhos, encontrando apenas Rony que sorria para ele. Confiante, ele desceu as escadas e esperou sua noiva. Porém, Hermione, que estava perto da janela, foi pelo canto da sala e subiu as escadas, descendo rapidamente logo depois, e como uma bala, voltou ao seu lugar. Quando as expressões de dúvida pareciam aumentar...

Gina abriu a porta da casa discretamente, ainda usava as roupas do quadribol e apenas soltara os cabelos e colocara sapatos de salto ao invés das botas de couro, e ficou ao lado de Rony.

Então uma música suave começou a tocar e Audrey apareceu usando um vestido longo, justo ao corpo e todo bordado. E estava belíssima. Percy parecia radiante, pois tudo correra bem no final.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse chegar a tempo!- Comentou Harry com a esposa em casa, após a festa. – Vocês foram incríveis no jogo! Viu como Percy ficou feliz quando te viu?

- É, que tinha um pressentimento de que tudo ia dar certo. Afinal, o time estava perfeito e todos fizerama sua parte.

- E sabe, que se você não tivesse esse dia tão atribulado, pequena artilheira, eu ainda podia passar o resto da noite acordado com você?- Harry falou em seu ouvido.

- Ah é, e quem disse que eu estou cansada?- Gina empurrara Harry para o sofá e começou a beijá-lo encerrando assim o dia com chave de ouro.

**N/A: *Respira fundo* Ufa! Espero que gostem desse chapter, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo né? Mas logo logo virá uma coisa muito boa... fiquem ligados!**

**Respondendo as reviews dos dois capítulos anteriores! **

**Isinha Weasley Potter- **que bom que gostou! Espero que goste dos novos chapters!

**Lys Weasley- **com certeza o Severo merece muito! Bom, não posso estragar a surpresa, mas James está bem próximo!

**Sara- **Muito obrigada! Que bom que está gostando!

**Camilla Potter- **é, sei bem como é, a fauldade nos deixa meio malucas, rs! Mas vamos marcar sim, quero muito ver as meninas! Continue acompanhando, tem coisas bem legais pra acontecer!

**Gabi G. W. Potter- **Obrigada! Pode deixar que eu não vou parar de escrever! As fics me fazem muuuito feliz! Continue de olho! ;D

**Suzy potterhead- **me desculpe se às vezes demoro muito pra postar, mas é que ou é pela falta de tempo ou estou planejando mais capítulos! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Igorsambora- **E eu fico felicíssima de saber que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Dan13- **Pode deixar, vou estar semre aqui escrevendo, mesmo que demore um pouco a atualizar, não se preocupe, novos chapters sempre aparecerão por aí!

**Gabi- **Obrigada! Continue acompanhando!

**NahSevciuc- **gêmea, me desculpe pela demora, mas aí está, mais um chapter novinho em folha, espero que goste!

**Joana Patrícia (30 e 31)- **que bom que gostou dos chapters! Logo logo vem um chapter que eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar!

**Eu gostaria de mandar um beijinho especial para todos que lêem, mandam reviews, os que acompanham regularmente e aqueles com quem mantenho contato: Vocês são especiais! Também tenho que agradecer a minha Beta, a Kathe, porque ela faz um trabalho maravilhoso! Muito obrigada a TODOS! **

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	33. Tudo Sempre Termina Bem

Logo após a euforia pós campeonato, houve um breve descanso, onde Gina aproveitou para passar um tempo em casa relaxando e aproveitando mais tempo junto com seu marido. Porém, era apenas um mês de férias, e ela logo voltou aos treinos habituais. Na segunda semana em que ela voltou aos treinos, um dia de atividade intensa em campo, ela se sentiu mal e precisou descer da vassoura rápido e correr para o banheiro , e sua treinadora, vendo o caso, resolveu lhe dar o resto do dia para descansar. Porém, o mesmo aconteceu em mais três dias. Gina então, tinha uma teoria. Desconfiada, resolveu falar com Hermione na Toca, no final de semana, já que com sua mãe seria um estalhardaço total.

- E então, sobre o que você queria falar?- perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Mione... preciso da sua ajuda para descobrir uma coisa.

Hermione olhou para Gina e esta quase podia enxergar o cérebro da amiga e esta quase podi enxergar engrenagens como as de um grande relógio funcionando na cabeça da cunhada.

- Eu tenho passado mal nos treinos do Harpias e acho que posso estar...

- Grávida! – Hermione exclamou.

- Cala a boca Hermione, acha que eu quero criar expectativa com uma coisa que não tenho certeza? Sabe o quanto Harry espera por essa notícia, eu só posso contar para ele quando descobrir!

Hermione assentiu e perguntou:

- Sabe qual é o primeiro passo não é? Você queria ter um filho nesse momento?

- Acho... que sim. Depois do campeonato eu passei uns dias me dedicando ao Harry e a casa, e foi muito bom, então pode ter acontecido...

- Sabe que vamos ter que falar com a sua mãe, não é? Ela que sabe tudo sobre essas coisas...

Não foi fácil para Hermione chamar a Sra. Weasley para o antigo quarto de Gina dizendo que ela precisava conversar sobre um assunto, Molly simplesmente dizia para que ela descesse. Então Fleur, que eestava prestando atenção na conversa enquanto amamentava Dominique, levantou-se rapidamente para cochichar algo no ouvido da sogra, e a feição desta mudou repentinamente e ela subiu no mesmo instante.

Gina olhava a vista noturna do pomar e alisava sua barriga discretamente, Molly entrou no quarto e ela parara o movimento no mesmo instante, fato que não foi despercebido por sua mãe, que logo perguntou:

- Há quanto tempo você está atrasada?

- Desde o mês passado.

- Mas você se sente grávida?

- Claro que sim! Tudo se encaixa e... eu estou tão feliz! Mas preciso ter certeza absoluta antes de contar para o Harry!

Molly abraçou a filha e falou:

- Venha aqui durante a semana. Se eu fizer a poção agora ficará muito suspeito. Aí vamos ver o que vamos fazer para contar ao Harry.

Gina parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

Durante a semana, na quarta-feira, Harry estava trabalhando e Rony apareceu em sua sala:

- Ei, Harry, se importa se for jantar lá na casa da mamãe de noite? É que a Hermione vai fazer não sei o que lá de noite e eu vou ficar lá, mas precisava da sua ajuda pra bolar o esquema de patrulhamento da conferência...

- Ah claro, podemos adiantar isso logo, vou pra lá sim.

E, depois que saiu do trabalho, Harry foi para sua casa pelo Flu para avisar a Gina que iriram para a Toca, porém não a encontrou por lá. Como Gina estava chegando em casa bem cedo ultimamente, ele pensou que ela talvez já estivesse lá. Quando foi pegar o Flu para ir para a Toca, percebeu que o pó já havia acabado. Anotando mentalmente a imediata reposição desse material no estoque, ele aparatou nos jardins da antiga casa de Gina. Olhou então para a janela de relance e viu a sombra de Rony e Hermione. Pareciam estar discutindo alguma coisa calorosamente, e ele esperou na porta antes de entrar. Porém, o que ouviu...

- Como você inventa de trazer o Harry pra cá hoje? Sabendo que a Gina veio pra cá testar a poção com a mãe dela?

- Eu me esqueci, ok? E ela já não se afastou há três dias do Harpias? Pensei que ele já fizesse ideia pelo menos!

O coração de Harry pareceu congelar por dentro do grosso casaco. Como assim testar poção? E o pior: como assim se afastou? E há três dias? O que havia de errado com sua esposa? Por que ela não falou nada? Ele entrou desesperado na cozinha, e perguntou ao casal:

- O que houve? Onde está ela? O que está acontecendo?

Hermione correu para o segundo andar e Rony acudiu o cunhado:

- Calma, cara, não é nada demais...

- QUE UERO SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM A MINHA MULHER!- Berrou Harry. Não era raiva, era apenas desespero, e ouviu uma voz lá encima:

- Pode subir, Harry.

Era Gina.

Ele subiu as escadas desabalado, e quando chegou no corredor, viu luz em um único quarto e entrou.

Ela estava sentada na cama, com lágrimas escorrendo nos olhos, mas sorria para ele. Molly e Hermione também estavam da mesma forma, mas as duas se retiraram quando ele pisou no quarto. Ele se ajoelhou na frente da esposa, segurou suas mãos e perguntou:

- O que houve, Gina? O que está acontecendo com você, meu amor?

Ela sorriu novamente e se levantou, e ele fez o mesmo.

- Tenho uma coisa muito feliz pra te contar. Uma notícia muito boa.

Ele esperou, apreensivo, e ela apenas pousou a mão dele em sua barriga.

- Estou grávida, Harry. Estou esperando o nosso filho.

E então, a única coisa que as pernas de Harry lhe permitiram foram ceder ao chão para que ficassem mais próximas de seu mais novo amor. E Harry abraçou a barriga ainda tão magra de Gina e chorou. Chorou de felicidade. Plena felicidade. Então se levantou e beijou Gina com doçura. Ele pousou em seu ouvido e falou baixinho:

- Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo!

E correu para a janela para berrar a plenos pulmões:

- EU VOU SER PAI!

**N/A: Depois de um longo tempo... estou de volta! Não me matem, por favor! Prometo postar com mais freqüência a partir de agora, e espero que gostem dessa nova fase! Respondendo as reviews:**

**Gabi G. W. Potter- **Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando!

**Dan13- Não parei de escrever... mas demorei mil anos pra postar, né? Espero que goste!**

**Isinha Weasley Potter- É mesmo, ele achou uma menina que se deu bem com ele, nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer... do jeito que ele é né? Espero que goste!**

**Camilla Potter- Camilla, como demorei pra postar né? Espero que continue acompanhando e goste dos novos chapters! Estou morrendo de saudades!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


	34. Desejo intencional

E lá se vai o quartinho de hóspedes- comentou Gina antes de abrir a porta e se sentar no sofá.

Um dos quartos da casa, que antes era usado para visitas, seria agora o pequeno refúgio de um novo morador da casa. Harry se deitou no sofá com a cabeça recostada na perna da esposa e falou:

- Quero que seja um quarto legal. Que seja a cara dele.

- Ah é Harry, até porque , só de morar na minha barriga eu realmente vou conhecer a personalidade do bebê...

- Claro que pode, é só observar se ele é calmo, ou se é agitado, se gosta da sua voz quando você fala ou quando canta uma musiquinha, se vai ficar todo alegre com a voz do papai...

- Não sei não Harry, isso está me parecendo uma teoria maluca de pai de primeira viagem...

-... e como será que ele vai ser?- Perguntou Harry que continuara falando mesmo com a interrupção da esposa.

- Nós não sabemos nem se é menino ou menina Harry!

- E não tem como descobrir? Os trouxas descobrem mais ou menos na metade da gravidez, pelo que eu sei.

- É, mas nós não. Mamãe sempre me disse que tem que ser surpresa.

- É ,eu imagino por quantas surpresas ela passou...

E os dois começaram a rir.

- Agora vamos ter que ter mais tempo para o bebê. Já pensou no que vai fazer? – Perguntou Gina.

- Eu posso tentar pegar umas férias, mas não agora. Não posso me ausentar, a Conferência internacional dos Governantes em Magia é daqui a seis meses, e eu preciso de um esquema forte de segurança para todos.

- E você vai ficar longe todo esse tempo? – Gina fez beicinho.

- O tempo que for necessário para que façamos um bom trabalho.

É, esse era o seu Harry, pensou Gina com amargura, mas até uma pontinha de orgulho. O papai herói.

- Vamos voltar a falar do quarto.

- Você mesma disse que tinha que esperar!

- Não em tudo né Harry? Temos que comprar os móveis, um bom berço...

- E escolher os padrinhos, E um...

Harry hesitou. Era estranho começar a pensar em um nome para aquele que há 3 segundos atrás se chamava bebê. Pantufinha? Roxonildo? Que coisas eram essas em sua cabeça? Gina percebeu do que Harry estava falando e interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Por ora, deixamos o nome pra depois.

- Deixamos para a hora de nascer.- Harry encerrou o assunto. Um silêncio sepulcral formou-se e a brisa gelada corria em seus rostos. Até que Gina interrompeu o silêncio.

- Quero comer bolo de caldeirão.

- Isso é um desejo ou ...?

- Podemos chamar de desejo intencional.

- Pois bem senhorita dengosa, arrumaremos bolos de caldeirão!

Ele embrulhou Gina em um lençol e a carregou para a cozinha.

**N/A: Autora chegando com muita vergonha depois de desaparecer por séculos... Não me matem! Estou um pouquinho (muito) atrapalhada com os meus horários mas nunca vou parar de escrever a fic, podem ficar tranquilos (as)! Espero que gostem desse capítulo com o meu casal fofura! ^^ Beijinhos!**

**Respondendo as reviews *ai que saudade de falar com vocêês*:**

**Nahsevciuc- **Gêmeaaaaa, só quero te agradecer por tudo, por não desistir da fic e me incentivar a postar mais chapters hahaha, sabe que vc é muito especial pra mim e a gente ainda vai se encontrar e espalhar muito HG pelo mundo 3

**Camilla Potter: **Amigaaaa, que saudade de você, espero que também não tenha desistido de mim haha, estamos atarefadas mas é assim né, espero que entenda e que goste do chapter. Muito obrigada por todo seu apoio e carinho! Muitas saudads :'(

**Gabi G. W. Potter- **Obrigada! Demorei mas postei haha! Espero que goste!

**Dani13- **Obrigada Dani! Espero que goste e continue lendo! ^^

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***


End file.
